Somewhere Behind The Sea
by Nyly
Summary: Elle ne sait pas très bien d'où vient la douleur qui la surprend son réveil, car elle provient de trop d'endroits de son corps. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, accrochée a ce mat les mains pendues par une corde au dessus de sa tête. Son visage est engourdi et le sang qui a séché à l'intérieur de sa bouche la gratte. ...
1. Prologue

**SOMEWHERE BEHIND THE SEA** **BELLARKE FICTION par Nyly** Elle ne sait pas très bien d'où vient la douleur qui la surprend son réveil, car elle provient de trop d'endroits de son corps. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, accrochée a ce mat les mains pendues par une corde au dessus de sa tête. Son visage est engourdi et le sang qui a séché à l'intérieur de sa bouche la gratte. Elle vient de tout perdre, en une seule soirée à cause de ce capitaine dont tout le monde parle. Bellamy Blake. Il est redoutable à ce qu'on dit. Et ce soir, Clarke Griffin en a vu un aperçu. 


	2. Premier Chapitre

**Coucou ^^**

 **Je suis nouvelle sur et je découvre son fonctionnement ^^ Je viens vous présenter une fiction Bellarke au temps des Pirates et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère vous transmettre cet amour au travers de mes écrits. ^^**

 **Attention, dans certains chapitres, le contenu sera un peu choquant, car après tout, il s'agit de pirates :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Princesse Bellarke, tu es la première lectrice, bienvenue à toi et merci de me motiver à me lancer!**

 **CHAPITRE I**

Le vent lui chatouillait les joues, et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, mais comme tout bon capitaine, Bellamy ne devait pas sciller un seul instant et garder un oeil fixe etd roit sur l'océan qui défilait devant lui. Ses matelos comptaient sur lui, car il était leur pilier, leur exemple, celui sur qui ils comptaient. Cela faisait désormais quelques années qu'il était devenu capitaine du NightBlood, un navire connu et craint de tous, car il a la réputation d'amener la mort partout où il passe. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de se hisser à la hauteur de son prédécesseur, mais au fil du temps, et des choix difficiles qu'il avait eu à faire, son coeur rongé et durci, a fini par faire de lui, l'homme le plus cruel de l'Océan. Il avait parcouru les mers à la recherche de toutes les richesses qu'il pouvait trouver, dans le but de posséder toute chose sur Terre ou en mer et de devenir le maitre du monde. Oui, il avait un but bien que certains auraient pu le classer en folie ou illusion. Mais Bellamy n'avait que ça pour le faire avancer, pour lui donner une raison de vivre. Qu'aurait-il fait de son temps si ce n'avait pas été ça? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas y penser.

 **\- Mon capitaine, nous approchons.**

 **\- Bien, préparez vous!**

Au loin, il apercevait les lumières de Polis, une des plus grandes villes du territoire qu'il n'avait pas encore pillée. Elle été réputée pour être un immense port de commerce, où tout les revendeurs apportaient leur butain. Il était sûr que là bas, il trouverait de quoi se remplir les poches comme il se devait, emportant autant d'or que pourrait en supporter la carlanque de son navire. Il serra ses mains autour de la rampe en bois qui se tenait devant lui tout en fixant d'un regard assoiffé, cette ville qui se rapprochait.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, bien loin de s'imaginer quelle agitation arrivait, une jeune demoiselle était assise, dans une grande chaise de bois, sur une petite estrade. Une fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la fille du Chancelier Griffin qui se faisait une joie de partager ce moment avec la population huppée de la ville. A ses côtés, sa mère, qui depuis quelques minutes cherchaient à la convaincre de prendre part à cette fête, afin de faire plaisir au Chancelier qui s'était démené comme un fou pour lui organiser cette surprise. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de fêter son anniversaire et avait préféré aller chasser en montagne. Mais à son retour, elle n'avait pas prévu que son père ne tiendrait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt et s'était retrouvée coincée dans une fête qu'elle ne désirait pas. Elle savait que l'intention venait du coeur, mais elle se sentait complètement étrangère à ce monde, à ces soirées, à ces jolies robes. Elle rêvait d'ailleurs, de voyage, d'aventure, et que cette vie ennuyeuse ne disparaisse. Elle s'éclipsa un moment, prétextant devoir aller se changer pour enlever les taches de sang qui tronaient un peu partout sur sa peau et ses vêtements, sans oublier la terre sous ses bottes. Alors qu'elle passa devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dehors, de regarder la grande ville qui se tenait en dessous de leur demeurre, et l'océan qui pronait au loin. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua à ce moment là lui glaça le sang, et son coeur se serra. Des flammes, partout, dans toutes les maisons. Que se passait-il dans Polis et qui était à l'origine de cette attaque. Elle hurla, afin de sonner l'alarme et avertir les gardes. La fête avait été interrompue et le Chancelier et sa femme l'avaient rejoint devant cette fenêtre.

 **\- Monsieur le chancelier, ce sont des pirates. Il faut vous faire évacuer!**

Clarke les regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des pirates, des barbares venus de l'océan afin de piller et tuer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela arriverait chez elle, dans sa ville. Elle suivit ses parents et les gardes qui les emmenèrent vers l'arrière de la maison, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, leurs gardes s'écroulèrent au sol. Devant eux se tenaient une bandes de pirates, tous plus lais et cruels les uns que les autres. Ils les regardèrent malicieusement avant des les attraper et de les attacher. Clarke hurla pour qu'on lache ses parents, ne supportant pas de voir qu'on leur faisait du mal. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, et les coups fusaient. Ils les avaient emmenés dans la pièce principale, celle qui avait servi peut de temps avant, à la soirée d'anniversaire. Les tables étaient encore emplies de nourritures, que les pirates s'empréssèrent d'avaler. Clarke les regarder sans les lacher des yeux, cherchant silencieusement à détacher la corde qui retenait ses mains dans son dos.

 **\- Dites moi où se trouve votre trésor et je vous laisse partir.**

 **\- Relâchez ma famille je vous en prie,** reprit le chancelier **, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez.**

 **\- Le trésor!** Recommença un des pirates en donnant un nouveau coup à la tête du chancelier.

Exaspéré par ce vieil homme qui ne voulait rien dire, il le fit se relever et l'emmena devant une grande fenêtre afin de lui montrer ce qui arrivait à sa ville en ce moment même. Tout était en ruines, les villageois hurlaient de terreur à l'extérieur, voire de douleur. Et d'un coup, ce fut le son de sa femme, sa chère Abigail qui l'interpella.

 **\- Nooon! Je vous en supplie ne leur faites pas de mal! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais relachez les...** demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

 **\- Papa non ! Lachez le! Nous ferons ce que vous voulez, nous vous donnerons tout ce que nous avons, mais par pitié, relachez le...**

Le pirate qui se tenait devant elle et qui tenait son père avec un couteau sous sa gorge sourrit un instant et fit quelques pas vers elle. Il semblait bien plus cruel que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus jusque là, et semblait ne pas avoir été satisfait de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- **Tu vas me conduire à votre trésor, sinon, ton cher papa ne pourra plus rien pour toi.**

Il ordonna qu'on la relève et il posa ses yeux sur elle. Pour une demoiselle de haut rang elle ressemblait plutôt à une roturière, une vagabonde sale et couverte de sang. Il se demandait même si elle était réellement la fille de cet homme qu'on disait si riche. Mais il la suivit, analysant chacun de ses pas et de ses gestes, à l'affu du moindre élan héroïque, qui couterait la vie à son père. Il se disait qu'elle n'était pas assez bête pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide, elle contre eux tous, même s'il admirait la possibilité que cela arrive.

 **\- Gardez un oeil sur la mère, si dans dix minutes nous ne sommes pas là, exécutez la.**

Clarke avait finalement compris, qu'il était le capitaine de ces brutes, et que c'était lui qui dirigeait les opérations. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de sauver sa famille et son peuple, alors c'était lui qu'elle devait tuer. Elle avançait au fil des couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte menant au sous sol. Elle savait que cela pourrait passer pour un piège, mais de ce côté là, elle ne mentait pas. Elle lança un regard triste à son père, qui lui fit un sourire.

 **\- Laisse les prendre ce qu'ils veulent ma fille. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Assez!** Fit le capitaine. **Descend!**

Clarke avança la première, essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de la noirceur de la pièce. Une fois que les pirates furent à sa suite les escaliers s'éclairèrent et elle put voir où elle allait. Arrivée en bas, elle se plaça dans un coin et se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui tenait son père.

 **\- Tout est là. Relachez le je vous en pries.** Supplia-t-elle la gorge nouée par la peur.

 **\- Messieurs, emportez tout!**


	3. Deuxième Chapitre

**Coucou chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis vraiment surprise de voir le nombre de vues et surtout de commentaires alors que ça fait vraiment pas longtemps que j'ai posté le premier chapitre ^^. Je vous remercie énormément! Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Clarke les regardait faire sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur les hommes qui tenaient son père pour essayer de garder un contrôle et vérifier qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils tiennent leur promesse, car ce sont des pirates et ils n'ont pas la réputation d'être loyaux. Et elle espérait réussir à contrer tout mauvais coup qu'ils seraient prêts à faire.

Des bruits de fracas résonnèrent dans la pièce, et venait assommer le silence qui régnait jusque là. Leurs rires lui cassaient les oreilles et lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Comment avaient-ils pu leur faire ça, à eux qui n'avaient rien fait, ni demandé? Elle sentait la boule qui s'était formée au fond de son ventre, grandir au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Elle voyait le temps passer, plus rapidement que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes, à savoir, tuer sa mère s'ils mettaient trop de temps à revenir. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de se servir rapidement, ce n'était en rien leur faute, et il ne devait pas faire de mal à sa mère. Mais ça, elle n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit possible. Elle sentait la peur prendre possession de tout son corps, jusqu'à engourdir ses jambes et faire flancher ses genoux. L'homme qui la retenait par le bras grogna tout en la redressant, afin de lui montrer qu'elle devait faire un effort si elle ne voulait pas mourir.

 **\- S'il vous plait, laissez ma famille. Nous vous avons tout donné!** , intervint le chancelier en voyant que sa fille ne tenait pas.

Mais le capitaine ne sembla pas apprécier cette intervention qui venait casser son moment jouissif. Il ne chercha pas plus et envoya un coup de pieds dans le ventre du vieil homme. Clarke hurla et réussi à pousser son joaillier pour venir sur jeter sur Bellamy qui fit un pas en arrière en la voyant arriver et sentit juste que sa joue chauffait sous le coup d'une claque. Il siffla et quelques uns de ses hommes attrapèrent la prisonnière qui était enragée.

Elle avait du cran il fallait l'admettre. Il ne pensait pas qu'une fille de son rang aurait assez de culot pour essayer de venir à bout de lui, et de le mettre à terre. Elle avait essayé c'est déjà ça.

 **\- Et bien et bien... Que crois-tu que tu puisse me faire? Vilaine fille que tu es...**

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il voulait lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle avait eu, et en même temps, il l'admettait, il voulait s'amuser de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de cette famille.

 **\- Quelqu'un doit payer pour ce que tu as fait...**

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire qui aurait faire frémir de peur n'importe qui. Clarke savait qu'il ne représentait rien de bon à ce moment. Elle eut froid dans le dos et sa gorge se noua. Elle avait l'impression que la scène passait au ralentis, au fur et à mesure que le métal de l'épée de ce capitaine se plantait dans la poitrine de son père. Elle resta sans bouger, incapable de bouger, ni même de crier. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire? Comment avait-elle pu laisser ça arriver, sans même tenter quoi que ce soit? Ce n'était pas possible! Elle eut un déclic, et se mit à hurler de fureur. Fureur qui se mêlait de plus en plus à de la tristesse, un chagrin tellement fort qu'il lui brûlait la gorge.

 **\- Salaud! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait! Je vais vous tuer!**

Elle essayait de se défaire des paires de mains qui la retenaient à lui couper le sang mais elle avait beau forcer de tout son être, ils étaient bien plus fort qu'elle. Bellamy laissa son regard posé sur elle, défiant la jeune femme pour la rendre encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était. Oui cet homme n'avait rien fait, mais il était un pirate, c'était pas dans sa nature de faire dans la gentillesse. Il ordonna à ses hommes de la remonter et monta lui aussi les escaliers pour revenir dans la pièce principale. En quelques instants, le reste de ses hommes remonta la richesse de la famille et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte afin de retourner à leur bateau.

 **\- Tuez les!**

Deux mots, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il se retourna et ne put qu'entendre un râlement de douleur provenant de la mère. Une de moins. Mais alors qu'il se tenait sous le porche de l'entrée de la maison, il vit son second entrer et ordonner aux hommes d'arrêter.

 **\- Octavia je peux savoir ce que tu fais!?,** demanda-t-il furieux.

 **\- Bellamy, tu veux bien arrêter de tuer tout le monde? On a tout ce qu'on voulait on a qu'à s'en aller et les laisser là, ils ont assez souffert tu crois pas?**

 **\- Tu es trop gentille pour être une pirate tu sais çà?**

 **\- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.**

Clarke avait les joues qui lui brulaient, les larmes les dévalant au fur et à mesure que sa rage montait. Elle venait de tout perdre, juste pour le plaisir de cet homme. Elle ne le supportait pas. Ils avaient assassinée sa mère, elle qui n'avait rien fait et qui était restée sans bouger. Gratuitement comme ça, ils avaient planter leur épée dans son dos, doucement, pour que ce soit plus douloureux. Elle ne le supportait plus. Cette situation avait bien trop duré et il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle savait que c'était trop tard et qu'elle ne les ramènerait pas, mais elle espérait au moins leur donner justice, et venir à bout de cet homme horrible, ce pirate qu'ils appelaient Bellamy. Alors sans attendre, et tandis que les hommes qui la retenaient avait lâché prise en attendant le dénouement de la discussion entre Bellamy et la jeune femme, Clarke se rua sur lui afin de lui prendre son épée et tenta de lui donner un coup avec. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était le poids de la lame, et la force qu'il avait pour retenir son bras. Il lui fit lâcher son arme, dont le bruit résonna lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Aucun des hommes de Bellamy ne bougea, car c'était leur combat, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Et puis, ils voulaient voir ce combat se dérouler, et donner sa chance à la petite blonde pour qu'elle souffre un peu plus.

Bellamy enchaina quelques coups dans le visage puis le ventre de la demoiselle, sans se ménager, sans se soucier de si elle aurait mal. C'était son but. Il la vit tomber au sol, et quelques gouttes de sang vinrent tacher le bois. Clarke cracha, elle avait mal à la bouche mais ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle se releva, et revint au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne savait pas bien si ça venait de la douleur des coups qu'elle avait reçus ou bien de la douleur d'avoir tout perdu au fond d'elle même. Mais elle posa un genou à terre et s'appuya pour essayer de se relever. Elle tomba dans ses yeux, et le vit se rapprocher en attrapant son épée. C'était fini, finalement, ça ferait moins mal que ça se termine comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à vivre dans ce monde seule. Mais sa vue se brouillait, et petit à petit elle y voyait de moins en moins. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où elle vit Bellamy lever son bras pour lui asséner le dernier coup.

 **\- Bellamy non!**

Tandis que Bellamy tourna la tête vers sa soeur, qui venait de l'interrompre dans son combat, il vit la jeune blonde contre qui il était en duel s'écraser sur le sol, épuisée et martelée, douloureusement à bout.

 **\- Octavia!**

 **\- Ne la tues pas s'il te plait...**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Elle l'a mérité non? Elle s'est bien battue.**

 **\- Et alors? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'elle?**

 **\- Amenons là. On pourra toujours la vendre.**


	4. Troisième chapitre

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plait!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3!**

La nuit noire avait toujours apporté à Bellamy in sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait à nul autre moment. Il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment, et n'en cherchait pas forcément la raison. Il acceptait seulement. Posé sur le pont supérieur, il regardait droit devant lui, écoutant le bruit des vagues et les bourrasques de vents dans les voiles du Nightblood. L'équipage dormait au fond de la calanque, et tout n'était que calme. C'était dans ses moments là qu'Octavia aimait son capitaine, un peu plus humain que d'ordinaire. Il redevenait comme il était durant leur enfance, et elle adorait pouvoir de nouveau discuter normalement avec lui.

 **\- Alors, terre en vue?**

 **\- Pas avant demain. Tu ne dors pas?**

 **\- Non, j'avoue avoir faim. Et toi?**

 **\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille que nous n'allons pas dans un mur.**

Il lui lança un sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Elle s'assit elle aussi sur le bord du pond supérieur et se colla contre son torse. Elle sentait sa chaleur et son coeur qui battait lentement, comme pour lui montrer à quel point il était détendu. Elle inspira fortement avant de souffler de bien être. Elle aurait pu s'endormir sans problème s'il n'y avait pas cet équipage pour les ramener sur Terre.

 **\- Capitaine, pardon de vous déranger. La prisonnière... elle se réveille.**

Bellamy et sa soeur se relevèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers le centre du bateau pour rejoindre la jeune femme qu'ils avaient fait prisonnière. Arrivés devant elle, il la vit à peine remuer, les yeux encore clos.

Elle sentait son corps engourdi, comme si elle était à bout de force. Elle avait une sensation de lourdeur dans ses jambes et de brulure sur ses poignets. Qu'avait-elle aux bras? Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était bien difficile. Après quelques secondes à se concentrer elle réussi à en ouvrir qu'une bribe, ce qui semblait assez suffisant pour voir devant qui elle se trouvait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit, qu'elle se souvint et que son coeur se serra. Tout lui revint en mémoire, sa famille, qui avait été massacrée par ce salaud, les coups qu'il lui avait donné, et le trou noir qui l'avait submergée alors qu'elle voyait sa lame se diriger dans sa direction.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier toutes les horreurs qu'elle s'imaginait lui faire, le sort qu'elle lui réservait s'il se permettait de la détacher, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa bouche lui faisait mal, et malgré sa sensation de gonflement, c'était le goût du sang qu'elle sentait plus que tout. En séchant, il avait collé ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

Elle tira quelques peu sur ses bras qui étaient suspendus au dessus de sa tête pour tenter de se détacher mais elle avait beau forcer, elle ne savait pas si la corde qui la retenait était bien solide, ou si elle était trop faible pour en venir à bout. Elle se mit à gémir, de douleur et de rage, tandis que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Lui ne bougeait pas et continuait de la regarder sans dire un mot. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée comme il avait prévu de le faire. Peut-être était-il tellement cruel qu'il voulait la forcer à vivre avec ce souvenir horrible. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait préféré y rester plutôt que de se retrouver là parmi tous ces pirates. Qui sait ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire.

 **\- Bellamy, on devrait lui donner à manger.**

 **\- Hors de question. J'ai déjà accepté que tu la ramènes ici, je ne vais pas en plus m'occuper d'elle.**

 **\- On ne va pas la laisser mourir comme ça. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi avoir accepté?**

Clarke vit ses yeux se poser sur elle mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle aurait voulu entendre sa réponse, mais elle le vit faire demi tour et partir sans un regard. La fille par contre resta là, et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, en lui répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle souleva le tee-shirt de Clarke qui gémit de douleur et de peur. Que lui voulait-elle?

 **\- Tu as de sacrés bleus. Je suis désolée de ce que mon frère t'a fait subir. Je reviendrais te voir, si je peux, je te ramènerai à manger.**

Elle se recula d'elle et s'en alla elle aussi sans un autre regard. Clarke ne comprenait rien, qui étaient ces gens et pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça avec elle. Que représentait-elle, et pourquoi ne se débarrassaient-ils pas d'elle une bonne fois pour toute?

Bellamy était allongé sur son lit, et jouait nerveusement avec une petite dague en argent. Son esprit semblait perturbé par la présence de cette fille et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne regrettait pourtant pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison, c'était ça la vie de pirate, prendre des vies, prendre des richesses, c'était pas nouveau et pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Il n'en tirait au fond aucun bénéfice, sur le plan moral. Il avait remarqué que sa soeur n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait fait et le lui avait fait comprendre. Etait-ce pour cette raison que ça le touchait autant? Ou bien peut-être que c'était la blonde qui était en bas qui le perturbait? Il râla avant de lancer sa dague en l'air, qui alla se planter dans le plafond de sa cabine. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir de la sorte, ça ne lui réussissait pas, et le ramenait seulement à se torturer l'esprit encore et encore. Et ce n'était pas le comportement attendu d'un capitaine. Il devait garder son objectif premier, celui de devenir le maitre de tous les pirates et de se faire respecter de tous. Il l'avait promis à sa soeur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et comptait bien ne jamais trahir sa promesse.

Alors il se releva avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau, et d'attraper une carte posée sous une épée. Il la déplia entièrement et lorsque ses yeux défilèrent dessus, il sut tout de suite qu'il devait se remettre tout de suite en chasse et ne pas perdre de temps. Demain, ils feraient une escale en ville pour recruter quelques matelots pour compenser ceux qu'il avait perdu durant les dernières batailles menées, mais aussi revendre quelques biens volés qui ne l'intéressaient guerre. Peut-être trouverait-il à ce moment là, un homme assez intéressé par la blonde au point de vouloir l'acheter. Après tout, elle était issue d'une famille noble, elle valait son pesant d'or.


	5. Quatrième Chapitre

**Coucou à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite de ce chapitre. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, car je suis créatrice de diverses choses, comme des bijoux, des boites à bijoux, des porte-clés, et j'ai un salon le 23. Du coup, il faut que je finisse quelques trucs pour pouvoir les présenter ^^. De quoi combler ma semaine de vacances. ^^**

 **Sur ce les loulous, voici le chapitre 4!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **\- Octavia?**

Bellamy avait poussé la porte de la cabine de sa soeur, et cherchait la jeune seconde du regard. Il l'entendait parler à quelqu'un, et en fut étonné. Octavia n'était pas du genre à ramener des matelots dans sa cabine, et il savait qu'elle ne les appréciait pas plus que ça. Elle les appelait souvent les Chiens galeux, et les traitant sans aucun ménagement. Il était donc bien trop étrange qu'il l'entende s'adresser à quelqu'un. Mais ce qui le fit réagir, était qu'il n'entendait aucune voix lui répondre. Etait-elle devenue folle au point de se parler seule? La seule autre éventualité, était que sa soeur lui avait désobéis, et était en ce moment même, en compagnie de leur prisonnière. Il savait qu'elle en était tout à fait capable, et son tempérament têtu lui avait toujours attiré que des ennuis. Mais il l'aimait, et elle restait sa soeur quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors il enchaina les pas pour suivre le son de sa voix et arriva finalement vers le fond de sa cabine. Un coup d'oeil vers la gauche, et il apperçu le coin intime de la chambre de sa soeur. Un petit paravent faisait office de mur, derrière lequel se trouvait une petite baignoire qui permettait à sa soeur de prendre tout de même du bon temps de temps en temps. C'était certes un peu problématique pour trouver de l'eau propre et non salée, mais à chaque ville Octavia faisait son propre ravitaillement. C'était son truc, à elle de le gérer.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux corps nus dans cette baignoire, il détourna tout de suite la tête. L'idée même de voir sa soeur dans cet état lui déplaisait et prenait le dessus sur la colère qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à cet instant.

 **\- Bellamy! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

 **\- Je peux te poser la même question je te signale, répondit-il en gardant le dos tourné pour ne pas regarder. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'approcher d'elle.**

 **\- Il faut bien la laver tu ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas un animal.**

Bellamy soupira. Elle ne changerait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de la prendre pour seconde de son navire car elle apportait autant de bonnes que de mauvaises choses. Mais là, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Il savait très bien que s'il la sortait de cette eau à cet instant, et qu'il la trainait pour la rattacher à son poteau, tous ses matelos se jetteraient sur son corps nu. Et elle n'était pas là pour ça. De plus, s'il voulait la vendre, alors il devait la garder en bon état et propre. De ce côté là, Octavia avait raison.

 **\- Soit! Mais après, tu la remet à son poteau!**

Il avança sans même un regard et sortit de la cabine de sa soeur pour rejoindre le ponton supérieur. La main posée sur la rambarde, il regarda face à lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes. Il avait vu son visage, ses yeux se poser sur lui, et la peur dans ses yeux. Ça lui avait suffi.

Octavia soupira quand la porte de sa cabine claqua. Son frère pouvait vraiment se comporter comme le parfait pirate. Et par moment, elle aimerait pouvoir retrouver le jeune homme qui avait grandi à ses côtés, qui était doux et gentil. Elle le regrettait, mais ne lui avouait jamais. Il était devenu une toute autre personne. Elle regarda la jeune fille présente à ses côtés dans cette baignoire et lui fit un sourire. Elle avait très bien vu la peur qui avait pris place dans ses yeux lorsque Bellamy était entré et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être rassurée.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne faut pas l'écouter. Tu ne seras plus attachée, je te le promet.**

Mais la demoiselle ne répondit pas. Et ce n'était plus à cause du sang présent sur ses lèvres qui l'en empêchait. Octavia avait pris soin de la nettoyer doucement, et d'essayer de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle avait enlevé les croutes de sang présentes sur ses yeux, et ses coupures, et ne restaient désormais, que des boursoufflures et des bleus. Octavia pensait que la demoiselle devait être vraiment jolie en temps normal, et regrettait que ce soit son propre frère qui lui ait fait ça.

 **\- Tu dois être mieux comme ça. Les bleus seront là encore quelques jours, mais au moins tu peux ouvrir les deux yeux.**

Nouveau silence. La petite blonde qui était en face d'elle ne disait rien et se contentait de jouer avec l'eau dans ses mains. Elle faisait de petites vagues, et semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, entre la prise d'otages, la mort de son père, puis de sa mère, et le combat contre Bellamy. Etre capturée et attachée sur ce bateau n'était que la goutte de trop et Octavia ne voulait pas participer à cette souffrance.

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Octavia. Tu as l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que moi.**

Elle remarqua que son invité ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle était toujours dans ses pensées ou si elle cherchait réellement à l'ignorer. Alors elle déposa sa main sur le menton de la blonde, qui fit un petit sursaut de surprise, pour forcer son visage à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal.

- **Je ne suis pas mon frère d'accord? Je ne vais rien te faire. Je te le promet.**

Elle avait capté l'attention de la demoiselle qui arrêta de bouger ses mains dans l'eau et qui continuait de la regarder. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin, même si elle ne voulait toujours pas répondre à ses questions.

 **\- Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça... Tu sais, aussi... Pirate.** Elle prit une respiration avant de continuer. **Avant il était la personne que j'admirais le plus. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour moi, pour me protêger. Mais tout ça a prit une empleur que même lui n'a pas contrôlé.**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

Octavia ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était étonnant que ce soit le fait qu'elle parle de son frère qui avait décidé la demoiselle a ouvrir la bouche alors que c'était lui qui lui avait causé tant de mal. Mais Octavia finit par lui sourire, heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussi à faire des progrès.

 **\- Et bien quand il a décidé de rentrer chez les pirates pour moi, il a comprit que dans ce monde, la gentillesse n'a pas de place. Et pour réussir, il a réfréné cet aspect de lui. Et encore plus quand il a été promu capitaine à la mort de l'ancien. C'est tombé comme ça, sans qu'il le demande. Et il a du se montrer encore plus intransigeant et cruel.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui alors?**

 **\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui... Et puis je l'aime. Il restera toujours mon frère.**

La jeune blonde la regarda avant de recommencer à jouer avec l'eau. Alors Octavia profita que la conversation était lancée pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus.

 **\- Tu t'appelle comment?**

 **\- Clarke**.


	6. Cinquième Chapitre

**Coucou à vous mes petits lecteurs!**

 **Et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! :D Je suis heureuse de voir que mes histoires vous plaisent, étant nouvelle ici, le plus dur c'est d'avoir les premiers lecteurs! Et bien souvent, c'est les meilleurs car c'est eux qui donnent le courage de continuer à poster la suite!**

 **Je voulais vous dire que je me suis bloqué le dos, alors que je suis en congés, c'est bien ma veine xD Du coup, ça fait deux jours que je suis couchée dans mon canapé, à lire des fics et regarder des films! Mon ordi me manquait trop alors je tente de voir combien de temps je tiens assise xD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai du lire bien 5 fics du début à la fin avec tout ça ^^ Mais même si j'adore lire, l'écriture me manque alors je m'y remet! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à une nouvelle fic, que je commence à écrire, mais je ne vous la posterai qu'une fois les deux en cours presque terminées ^^**

 **Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, et je vous dis bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Lorsqu'elle avait senti le bateau qui se cognait contre le bord du quai, Clarke avait soupiré. Elle était restée dans la cabine de cette fille qui s'appelait Octavia, car elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait plus attachée à ce poteau. Bien sûr, son frère n'avait pas été content, mais il n'avait rien fait de plus que monter un peu la voix. Elle se disait qu'il devait vraiment aimer sa soeur pour ne pas prendre le dessus sur elle. Pourtant, il était capitaine, c'était lui qui été censé donner les ordres. Elle avait remercié la demoiselle, qui s'était occupée d'elle comme d'une amie. Elle l'avait aidé à se laver, lui avait nettoyé ses plaies, et petit à petit, la blonde s'était détendue. Elle avait réussi un peu à dormir, même si elle ne pouvait pas proprement parler de repos au vu des nombreux cauchemars qui avaient pris posséssion de son sommeil. Mais Octavia était restée à ses côtés, afin de la calmer et pour lui promettre que rien ne lui arriverait durant son sommeil. Mais là, elle savait que la jeune seconde ne pourrait rien faire.

La porte s'était ouverte sur le capitaine, le regard sombre et habillé pour sortir. Il avait placé une épée à sa ceinture, une épée qu'il ne portait pas forcément quand il était sur le bateau. Clarke déglutit malgré elle, ne sachant ce qu'il allait lui faire.

 **Octavia, j'ai affaire en ville. Si tu en profitais pour aller faire ton ravitaillement?**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?**

 **Ce qui était prévu.**

 **Non Bell, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça!**

 **C'est toi qui a eu cette idée il me semble?**

 **J'espérais... J'espérais que tu changes d'avis... Elle peut rester avec nous...**

Bellamy regardait sa soeur avec un soupçon de désespoir dans les yeux. Elle ne changerait jamais, avec ses idées qui cachaient un autre plan que seule elle connaissait. Mais il savait ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire en faisant monter cette fille à bord. Elle voulait le changer, le rendre un peu plus humain. Il aurait pu lui être reconnaissant, mais il savait que ça ne marchait jamais. Il était devenu ce qu'il était, et c'était comme ça que tout le monde le connaissait. Il s'avança vers leur prisonnière qui eut un mouvement de recul quand elle le vit se rapprocher. Mais elle ne pouvait aller bien loin, car le mur contre lequel son corps avait cogné l'en empêchait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il put y voir un melange de peur, de tristesse et de colère. Il savait qu'en ce moment elle était encore bien trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait sûrement sauté à la gorge.

Il lui attrapa le bras, sans forcément forcer, et lui ordonna de venir avec lui. La lumière du jour les aveugla un instant, mais Bellamy enchaina les pas jusqu'à se retrouver sur le quai. Cette ville, il y venait souvent quand il devait se ravitailler ou marchander. C'était un peu son port d'attache, et autrefois, ça avait été leur maison. Il soupira avant de se diriger dans ces rues qu'il connaissait bien. Ses matelots devant lui semblaient heureux, et il savait où ils se dirigeaient. La taverne et juste à côté, la maison de Maguie. C'était là où il se rendait lui aussi. Cet endroit, il y avait mis les pieds un paquet de fois, et savait que c'était le lieu où il pourrait facilement se libérer de cette prisonnière qui ne voulait pas avancer. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une lueur orangée lui fit mal aux yeux mais il s'y habitua vite. Les nombreuses bougies présentes dans cette maison complètement fermée et les rideaux avaient été méticuleusement choisi pour donner une ambiance chaleureuse et enivrante. Il remarqua que l'un de ses matelots était là, et il lui fit un signe pour qu'il se rapproche. Lincoln était un des plus vieux du navire, il avait le même âge que lui et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Avant d'être capitaine, ils avaient été matelots ensemble et ils avaient gardé cette relation.

 **J'ai besoin que tu la surveille, je dois aller voir Maguie et je reviens. Ne la laisse pas filer!**

 **Bien Capitaine!**

Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule avant de lâcher le bras de la blonde, qui fut vite attrapée par les mains de Lincoln. D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers le bureau de celle qui connaissait très bien, Maguie. Elle l'invita à entrer, sa présence lui étant parvenue aux oreilles. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, alors que Bellamy avait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Elle faisait partie des belles femmes, celles qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, qui prennent les devants. Maguie n'avait pas d'homme, mais elle pouvait en avoir autant qu'elle le désirait en un claquement de doigts. Autrefois, elle avait eu Bellamy, plusieurs fois. Mais c'était du passé. Margaret Fletcher, était la femme qui dirigeait la maison de charme la plus réputée du continent. Elle sélectionnait ses filles avec beaucoup d'attention, de tests et avait imposé des règles très strictes dans son établissement. Ses filles étaient comme sa famille, et elle les aimait. Elle les protégeait contre tout.

 **Bellamy! Que me vaut cette visite mon chéri?**

 **Salut Maguie! J'ai une fille pour toi.**

Il vit son regard changer, et une certaine curiosité y prendre place. Maguie lui fit un grand sourire, l'invitant à lui expliquer un peu plus.

 **Elle est belle, elle est de sang noble, et elle a du caractère. Je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait.**

 **Tu as raison. Je veux la voir!**

Elle fit un signe à l'une de ses filles qui attendait non loin, et peut de temps après, elle vit Lincoln qui tenait dans ses bras la jeune blonde. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, et en quelques secondes, elle était devant la prisonnière. Elle tourna autour d'elle un instant, avant de demander à Lincoln de la lâcher. Bellamy regarda Maguie faire, sans bouger. Elle venait de défaire les vêtements pleins de sang de la blonde et en peu de temps, la voilà nue, debout devant eux. Elle semblait haletante, comme terrorisée. Mais Bellamy ne s'en offusqua pas. Il regardait son corps, ses courbes. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était moche, loin de là. Elle avait un corps tout à fait normal, sans aucune fioriture. Son regard s'était attardé sur la courbe sous ses seins, elle était parfaite. Leur taille n'était pas énorme, mais pour une fille de son âge, il la trouvait normale. Maguie souriait. Elle était à son goût, il le voyait très bien. Elle avait posé sa main sous son menton, réfléchissant. Elle devait se demander où il avait trouvé cette fille, comme à chaque fois. Mais jamais elle ne lui posait la question.

 **Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant?**

La petite blonde ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée. Alors Maguie attrapa doucement son visage pour le lui relever et planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne faisait jamais de mal à aucune fille, car elles lui étaient bien trop précieuses. Et Bellamy ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour les mettre autant en confiance.

 **Clarke.**

Elle lui avait répondu et Bellamy en fut une fois de plus étonné. Elle savait y faire.

Il vit Maguie lui attraper la main pour l'emmener derrière un paravent. Là bas, il ne vit pas ce qui se passait mais s'en doutait. Car toute demoiselle qui arrivait chez Maguie avait le droit à un examen approfondi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la vit ressortir un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et il comprit, qu'il allait gagner beaucoup d'argent.

 **Mon chéri, tu as trouvé une merveille là dis moi.**

 **Tu trouves?** Demanda-t-il étonné.

 **Oui, elle est vierge! Elle va couter cher, et je sais très bien qui serait prêt à payer.**


	7. Sixième Chapitre

**Coucou !**

 **Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 06 de SBTS! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Je préviens, scène qui peut en choquer quelques uns s'il y a des âmes sensibles ici, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 6**

Il ne leur avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que l'intéressé ne se pointe. Bellamy attendait dans le couloir avec Lincoln, alors que Maguie était dans une autre pièce avec Clarke. Il avait entendu quelques voix monter puis plus rien. Clarke avait du montrer un peu de résistance mais finalement elle s'était calmée. Lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, son coeur s'arrêta. Il vit en sortir Maguie avec quelques unes de ses filles, et à leur suite, Clarke, avec pour seul vêtement, une petite robe transparente orange. Il pouvait voir son corps en dessous, la forme de ses courbes, ses hanches, et une fois qu'elle était passée devant lui, ses fesses. Elle était belle, elle avait un corps parfait. Parfait à ses yeux en tout cas. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, mais il avait pu lire de la peur sur son visage. Les dames entrèrent dans une autre pièce et Clarke fut installée au milieu de celle ci, à côté de plusieurs bougies. La lueur de la pièce la mettait encore plus en valeur et il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il se posa dans un coin alors qu'un homme gras faisait irruption dans cette pièce. Maguie lui avait fait un bref topo sur lui. Il était un habitué de son établissement, et un très bon investisseur. Il avait acheté pas mal des filles de Maguie, qui gardait les bénéfices pour elle pour l'entretien de la demoiselle. Lui consistait juste à en faire le premier achat pour Maguie et pouvait tant qu'il voulait venir. S'il choisissait de passer du temps avec cette fille qu'il avait acheté, il ne payait pas. Bien sûr, tout autre homme qui désirait passer du temps avec elle devrait payer. C'était un bon investissement. Mais ce qu'il avait su aussi, était que cet homme raffolait des petites vierges et en particulier celles qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Bellamy avait pensé tout un tas de choses à son égard, mais peu l'importait tant qu'il avait son argent.

Il le vit se rapprocher de Clarke, en faire le tour, analysant ce petit corps. Elle semblait tellement petite en face de lui. Bellamy regarda, sans bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser en fait. Elle gardait la tête levée, le regard droit et il remarqua l'absence de toute émotion. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne semblait pas respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle accumulait toute la colère pour la décupler un peu plus tard.

L'homme s'était rapproché un peu plus, avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et les avait porté à sa bouche. Il les embrassa tout en reniflant leur odeur. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, qui était malsain. Bellamy le vit faire une nouvelle fois le tour de la blonde, et en soulever sa robe. Il inspecta, avant de finalement toucher. Il jeta un oeil à Maguie, mais rien ne l'en empêchait, ce n'était pas contre les règles. Alors il caressa, palpa, avec un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

Clarke elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se concentrer. Alors qu'elle sentit ses doigts aller vers ses cuisses et vers son entre jambe, elle eut un sursaut, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, qu'il pose ses doigts sales sur elle. Elle sentit sa robe qui fut retirée par les autres filles de la pièce et elle porta ses bras à sa poitrine comme pour se cacher. Certes la robe qu'elle avait porté n'avait rien caché du tout, mais elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec. Son regard rencontra celui de l'homme à cause de qui elle se retrouvait là, ce pirate qui essayait de la vendre comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle lui en voulait énormément. Elle savait que si elle était vendue ici, sa vie serait bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Elle sentit la bouche du vieil homme se poser dans son cou, alors que ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins. Il était dans son dos et elle pouvait sentir son sexe qui se dressait contre ses fesses. Il était répugnant. Elle inspira à grande bouffée, pour essayer de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle se retourna, en un éclair et elle planta ses doigts dans les yeux de son acheteur. Celui ci hurla, et la repoussa d'un geste brusque. Clarke fit un mouvement de recul et elle ne vit pas sa main s'écraser avec force sur sa joue.

 **Sale petite garce!**

Elle tomba au sol, la force du coup l'avait emportée. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait sans doute pas à l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand elle le vit se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, le regard foudroyant, elle savait qu'il allait lui faire payer. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de voir un autre corps devant elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, elle reconnut ce dos, grand et fort, et cette chevelure sombre. Il s'était interposé, et elle en ignorait la raison. Elle soupira, et quelques mains douces et chaleureuses, l'aidèrent à se relever. Maguie la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena plus loin.

Bellamy n'avait pas pu rester planté là sans rien faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il n'avait pas accepté que cet homme lève la main sur la blonde. Elle lui avait montré de la résistance certes, mais il avait été prévenu qu'elle avait du caractère. S'il n'était pas content, alors c'était son problème. Il avait déjà eu du mal à laisser son regard posé sur le corps de la jeune femme alors que les mains de cet homme le parcouraient, mais quand il l'avait entendu crier, et qu'il avait levé les yeux, sur Clarke qui tentait de lui crever les yeux, alors il n'avait pas pu ne pas regarder. Elle avait du cran, c'était un fait. Et il adorait ça. Mais il avait senti que les choses allaient mal tourner, alors il s'était tenu prêt. Il n'avait pas accepté qu'il la pousse comme il l'avait fait et encore moins la gifle qu'il lui avait mise. Quand il s'était retrouvé entre les deux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il empoigna le poignet du gros, le regardant de ses yeux rouges de colère.

 **Hey! Tu abimes la marchandise, tu payes!**

 **Cette garce m'a agressé! Elle doit payer!**

 **Non, c'est toi qui doit le faire gros tas! Tu savais qu'elle avait du caractère!**

 **Mais elle...**

 **Tais-toi! Si tu veux pas que je te fasse la peau, tu payes!**

L'homme ne broncha pas plus. Il connaissait Bellamy, et sa réputation le qualifiait de cruel et de borné. S'il avait décidé de le tuer, alors il le ferait. L'homme fit un signe de tête affirmatif avant que Bellamy ne le lâche. Il attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé plus loin, et le tendit à Maguie. Celle ci le prit avant de le congédier. L'homme ne se fit pas prier, et s'en alla en grommelant tout un tas de choses. Mais Bellamy s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qui l'importait, à cette instant, était la blonde. Maguie lui tendit le sac plein de pièces d'or, mais il le refusa.

 **Pour le dédommagement.**

Sans attendre, il se rapprocha de la blonde qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle était assise, les bras autour de ses jambes et la tête enfouie au creux de ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se rhabiller, et la vision de ce corps complètement nu avait déclenché quelque chose chez Bellamy. Et il ne l'expliquait pas. Lorsqu'elle senti une présence devant elle, elle releva la tête. Elle avait ouvert les yeux en grand quand elle l'avait vu et il savait qu'il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Alors il laissa son regard planté un instant devant elle, sans rien dire. Quand il la fit se relever, elle ne broncha pas et capitula. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire, car elle lui avait fait perdre énormément d'or, mais il ne fit rien. Rien mis à part l'attirer contre lui. Il la serra contre son torse, et elle pouvait sentir ses bras dans son dos. Ses mains se posèrent sur la peau nue de ses courbes, et un frisson la parcourra. Elle avait eu peur qu'il fasse comme son prédécesseur, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait juste serrée, avant de lui poser un tissu autour de son corps. Elle avait relevé le visage, et l'avait regardé. Il était énervé, et elle ignorait contre qui. Mais il s'occupait d'elle, et ça elle appréciait.

 **Habille toi, on s'en va.**

Clarke l'écouta et remis ses propres vêtements, portant encore les taches de sang qui dataient de leur combat. Elle regarda Maguie qui lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir, à la suite du capitaine.

 **Et re !**

 **Alors, est ce que vous êtes surprises de la réaction de Bell?**

 **Vous qui pensiez que ce serait Octavia, et bien j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues de ça. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 3**


	8. Septième chapitre

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires les filles!**

 **je suis contente d'avoir créé la surprise, parce que même s'il est un pirate, Bellamy a un coeur, même s'il le cache bien ^^.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! :D**

 **CHAPITRE 07**

Alors qu'il marchait devant elle, l'air déterminé, Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait espéré qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il lui parle, mais il n'en avait fait rien. Et d'un côté, c'était pas plus mal car elle ne savait pas comment elle se serait comporté avec lui. Car au fond d'elle, une partie de son coeur le haïssait au plus haut point, et voulu le tuer.

Mais elle restait là, derrière cette carure qui lui paraissait immense et elle qui paraissait si insignifiante. Elle enchainait les pas pour essayer de garder son rythme, mais elle restait toujours aussi débousselée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait cru que son heure avait sonné, quand elle avait vu cet homme se rapprocher d'elle furieux. Mais non. Peut-être qu'elle y serait restée si lui ne s'était mêlé à tout ça. Mais pouvait-elle réellement l'en remerciait puisque tout était son idée? Elle était perdue, complètement perdue. Mais à cet instant, elle se dit qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas rester seule dans cette grande ville sans avoir un endroit où se réfugier.

Bellamy marchait, essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Il avait décidé de retourner au navire, et sans comprendre pourquoi, d'y ramener cette fille. Il ne l'expliquait pas. Peut-être au fond, Octavia avait raison, il avait gardé une part d'humanité. Mais c'était impossible, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il jetait de brefs coups d'oeil à l'arrière de temps en temps, afin de s'assurer si la blonde suivait toujours. Il s'était dit que peut-être elle profiterait de ce moment pour fuir, loin de lui, c'était là une chance qu'il lui avait offert. Mais contre toute attente, il se rendait à chaque fois compte, qu'elle était toujours à sa suite. Il ignorait pourquoi elle continuait de le suivre, et ne souhaitait pas lui poser la question. Peut-être la réponse lui ferait peur. Mais peut-être pas. Il se dit que peut-être, elle souhaitait sa mort, mais par dessus tout, elle souhaitait être celle qui lui ôterait la vie. C'était une raison valable pour lui, au fait qu'elle continuait de marcher dans la même direction.

Lorsqu'il tourna au bout de la rue et que ses yeux se posèrent sur son navire, un soupire le prit. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa vie de pirate, mais il s'en lassait, petit à petit. Chaque jour étant semblable au précédent, avec ses attaques, ses trésors, et tous les jours, la même vue de l'océan. Il avait souvent rêvé d'autre chose, surtout étant plus jeune, mais il savait que pour sa soeur, c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire.

Il se rapprocha de l'un de ses matelots et lui demanda si sa soeur était rentrée. Généralement, elle ne trainait jamais en ville mais il avait certaines craintes quant à cette ville là. C'était leur enfance, leurs souvenirs. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pris un peu plus de temps pour aller dans leur refuge. Et effectivement, elle avait ramené sa cargaison, mais était repartie le plus vite possible. Il fallait donc attendre qu'elle soit revenue avant de repartir, car il était hors de question de partir sans elle. Puisque la nuit commençait à tomber, Bellamy décida de laisser le bateau à quai et de ne repartir qu'une fois l'aube levé. Un peu de repos n'était pas de refus et ses matelots pourraient de ce fait, profiter un peu plus de leur temps libre.

Il attrapa le bras de la blonde, mais ne serra pas comme les fois précédentes. Il la guida jusqu'aux quartiers d'Octavia où il referma la porte derrière eux. La blonde ne semblait pas comprendre, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu la rattacher à son poteau, mais au contraire il l'avait ramenée ici. Pourquoi?

 **Tu peux rester là si tu le souhaites.**

Il allait repartir quand il entendit qu'elle fit un pas en sa direction avant de s'arrêter. Alors instinctivement, il ne bougeait plus et se retourna légèrement vers elle. Il put voir son visage baigné de larmes, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue. Pourquoi?

 **Je... Merci.**

Il souffla, avant de se rapprocher. Il y alla doucement, et se demanda pourquoi elle ne reculait pas. La distance entre leurs corps réduisait au fil des secondes, jusqu'à devenir quasi nulle. Il s'était arrêté juste devant elle, et il la surplombait. Elle gardait les yeux bien droits, le regard plongé vers sa chemise à moitié ouverte, qui laissait entrevoir son torse.

Clarke put voir un début de cicatrice sur sa poitrine, et prise de curiosité, elle aurait aimé voir jusqu'où elle allait. Mais elle ne fit rien, bien trop occupée à penser au fait qu'il était presque collé à elle.

Alors qu'elle ne sembla pas prête à faire le moindre mouvement, Bellamy se surprit à vouloir faire le pas qui les séparait, et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se ressaisit, et avant de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté plus tard, il fit demi tour. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il soupira. Pourquoi cette femme le rendait comme ça? Il se sentait vulnérable à ses côtés et ce n'était pas possible, il n'en avait pas le droit, en tant que capitaine. Alors il descendit du bateau, et s'en éloigna le plus possible, le temps de réfléchir. Inconsiemment, il fit route vers cette petite maison abandonnée, en ruines et comme il l'avait pensé, il y trouva sa soeur. Un coup d'oeil et il remarqua les larmes qui avaient mouillé ses joues. Alors il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras.

Clarke s'était assise sur le lit, repensant à cette journée, à ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques jours. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle avait une belle vie. Sa famille, sa ville, tout lui manquait. Elle n'y avait jamais songé, mais elle aurait du être fière d'avoir tout ça. Au lieu de ça, elle rêvait d'aventure, de nouveautés, de dangers. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru, que le danger lui fasse si peur désormais. Elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé et tout ce qui s'était passé était allé si vite. En un instant elle avait tout perdu, et aujourd'hui, elle avait failli perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, sa liberté. Vendue... Elle avait failli être vendue. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était plus libre en étant ici, mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup moins. Rien que d'imaginer ce vieil homme poser ses mains sur elle déclencha de nouveaux pleurs et Clarke se laissa tomber sur ce lit ou elle se mit en boule. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ici à pleurer, car le temps lui avait paru être un éternité. Mais elle avait les yeux qui lui avaient brûlé avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir de fatigue.

Lorsqu'Octavia pénétra dans sa cabine, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Clarke dormir dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à son frère ce qu'il avait fait d'elle, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre la réponse. Mais alors, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il renonce à la vendre, et qu'il la ramène ici? Elle s'en rapprocha, et au vu de son visage bouffi et rougi, Octavia savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à pleurer. Avec un petit sourire, elle se coucha à côté de la demoiselle et ramena les couvertures posées au pieds du lit sur leurs deux corps. Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se retourna afin de souffler sur la bougie posée près du lit, et plonger la pièce dans le noir.

Bellamy avait vu que la lumière de la cabine de sa soeur avait disparu par le petit espace au pieds de sa porte. Il avait alors détourné son regard, pour le reporter vers la grande ville qui se trouvait devant lui. Assis sur le rebord de son navire, appuyé contre le bois, il ferma les yeux, bercé par le mouvement du bateau sur les fines vagues. La ville était plus silencieuse que lorsqu'il faisait jour et il appréciait de ne pas être plongé totalement dans le silence. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne pas se laisser avoir par ses pensées alors il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Cette journée avait été bien remplie, autant pour lui que pour sa soeur, ou bien la petite blonde. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait été comme ça avec elle, et pourquoi son comportement à elle avait changé. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Cela aurait pu être possible, s'il avait réussi un temps soit peu, à trouver le sommeil.


	9. Huitième chapitre

**Coucou 3 Et re pour celles qui suivent toutes mes fics ! :D**

 **Voici la suite de cette fic! :D**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

 **Chapitre 8**

En ouvrant les yeux, Clarke fut étonnée de voir la chevelure brune de la soeur du capitaine. Elle avait dormi avec elle. Elle aurait très bien pu lui ordonner de partir, ou bien s'énerver de voir que Clarke s'était endormie comme ça, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Mais la blonde savait que la jeune fille était gentille, elle le lui avait démontré la veille quand elle s'était occupée d'elle. Elle la regarda un instant sans bouger, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller. Mais malgré tout, elle la vit bouger, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Octavia lui fit un sourire avant de la saluer.

 **Bonjour.**

La brune papillonna un instant des yeux avant de les frotter légèrement et de se redresser dans le lit. Elle se retourna vers la blonde qui était restée allongée sans savoir quoi dire et lui fit un nouveau sourire.

 **Je suis contente de voir que tu es là.**

 **Moi aussi.**

Clarke savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi son frère ne s'était pas débarrassé d'elle, mais qu'elle n'osait sans doute pas lui poser la question. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui en parler.

Elle se redressa elle aussi et finit par sortir du lit. Elle vit Octavia qui la regardait et se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête.

 **Tu ne voudrais pas quitter ces horribles vêtements dis moi?**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, en se demandant pourquoi elle souhaitait la voir une nouvelle fois nue. Mais Octavia devait avoir remarqué que la jeune fille s'était braquée et elle s'était mise à rire. Elle sauta de son lit et vint attraper la main de la blonde afin de l'amener jusque devant sa grande armoire en bois. En ouvrant, Clarke pouvait voir que la jeune seconde avait un goût prononcé pour les vêtements et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **Choisis ce qu'il te plait!**

Clarke regarda un instant sans savoir quoi dire et se mit à chercher dans l'armoire. Elle y trouva quelques jolies robes, mais se dit que ce ne serait pas pratique pour bouger. Ses yeux se portèrent sur une petite robe blanche qui ressemblait plus à une tunique qu'à une robe. Elle avait un petit corset rayé gris au niveau du buste et des manches à partir des épaules seulement. Elle était très jolie, et très féminine. Octavia l'attrapa et la plaça devant elle. Elle avait un grand sourire et lui annonça qu'elle savait exactement quoi lui passer pour mettre avec. En quelques secondes, elle donna à Clarke un pantalon en tissu marron et une ceinture et lui ordonna d'aller se changer. Clarke une fois changée se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur et fut étonnée du résultat. Elle se trouvait jolie, et ne faisait plus attention aux quelques bleus qui avaient pris place sur son visage. Elle resta un instant à se regarder même quand Octavia l'avait rejointe.

 **Une vraie pirate!**

Clarke se retourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à cette remarque. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là?

Bellamy avait ordonné qu'on lève l'ancre. Il était temps de partir et de quitter cette ville qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. Il n'aimait pas retomber dans ses souvenirs, et quand il avait rejoint sa soeur à cet endroit même où il ne souhaitait jamais retourner, il avait eu mal. Oui, ça lui arrivait. Il s'était remémoré toute leur petite vie, toute leur souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de tout quitter. Il ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant et pourtant ça avait été le cas. Mais il avait pris sur lui, afin de tout cacher. Car personne n'aurait peur d'un capitaine qui a mal au fond de son coeur. Et puis, il devait se montrer fort, pour Octavia. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Il avait gagné assez d'argent pour faire le plein de nourriture en revendant les objets de valeur qu'ils avaient volés, et il lui en restait encore pour faire une réserve. Il ne pouvait nier que s'arrêter dans la ville de la blonde avait été une bonne idée, car il y avait gagné pas mal. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à vendre, une chose qui lui appartenait, à elle. Dans le lot, il avait trouvé un médaillon, qui ressemblait à celui que portait la mère de la demoiselle. En l'ouvrant, il y avait découvert deux photos, l'une de son mari, et l'autre de sa fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas débarrassé au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la photographie de Clarke. Ça avait été comme une pulsion. Il l'avait mis dans sa poche, sans même se poser de questions, sans même en connaître la valeur. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Alors que la coque du navire avait mis une bonne distance avec le quai de la ville, Bellamy entendit la porte de la cabine de sa soeur s'ouvrir et en un mouvement, il se retourna afin de la saluer. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle décide de relooker leur prisonnière avec ses propres vêtements, la rendant complètement sexy dans cette tenue. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une demoiselle de haut rang, mais à une pirate, aux courbes ravageuses. Ses jambes qui étaient moulées dans un pantalon serré la mettaient complètement en valeur et Bellamy ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait vu son corps, et nu qui plus est. Mais de la voir là, dans une tenue qui avait rapproché leurs mondes, lui faisait quelque chose. Il entendit quelques uns de ses matelots en faire d'ailleurs la remarque, et leur ordonna de se remettre au travail s'ils ne voulaient pas passer par dessus bord.

Attrapant un saut d'eau contenant un chiffon et du savon, il se rapprocha de la blonde et le lui tendit presque en lui jetant à la figure. L'eau lui éclaboussa légèrement dessus et Octavia râla un peu.

 **Si elle veut avoir sa place ici, alors elle doit la gagner!**

Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le petit corps en face de lui, et vit qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle ne dit rien, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le regarder alors que la veille elle l'avait fait? C'est une question dont il ne souhaitait pas la réponse et il se détourna bien vite de la demoiselle.

 **Emmènes la au pont supérieur.**

Bellamy entendit leur pas s'éloigner et se dirigea dans sa cabine. Sans plus attendre, il se posa à son bureau et attrapa sa carte pour faire un check up comme à son habitude. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas choisi de destination, et laissait le navire voguer pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette ville. Il soupira, en laissant ses yeux parcourir la petite map monde à ses côtés. Pour une fois, il ne savait quoi faire, ni ou aller. Il laissa son corps basculer en arrière pour se retrouver bien au fond de sa chaise et posa ses mais sur sa nuque pour s'étirer. La nuit avait été longue, et il était vraiment crevé il fallait l'avouer. Il sentait ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls, et il y vit là une opportunité. Lui qui ne dormait jamais, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de reprendre un peu de forces après quelques heures de sommeil. De toute façon, il savait qu'Octavia était sur le pont et qu'elle veillait au grain quand il n'était pas là. Alors il pouvait se laisser aller. Il finit par aller s'allonger sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses bottes et se laissa petit à petit sombrer dans le sommeil.


	10. Neuvième Chapitre

**Coucou les chéries! !**

 **Me revoilà ! Je sais que du coup je vous ai pas posté la suite durant quelques jours, mais avec mon association de danse, on a organisé un salon de la femme en faveur de la ligue contre le cancer du sein, du coup j'ai été très prise durant ma journée de Samedi. Et dimanche j'étais chez mes beaux parents donc j'ai pas eu accès à mon pc et on est rentrés super tard.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait un moment que Bellamy était dans sa cabine et Octavia se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Alors prise de curiosité, elle y était allée, passant rapidement la tête de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère allongé sur son lit et les yeux fermés, elle sourit. Pour une fois qu'il dormait, alors elle n'allait pas l'en empêchait. Le navire pourrait bien se passer de lui durant quelques heures. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte et retourna vers le pont supérieur, auprès de Clarke. Celle ci était accroupie par terre, et récurait le sol comme une vulgaire esclave. Elle avait écouté Bellamy sachant très bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui désobéisse une fois de plus, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se dit que cela faisait assez de temps que la demoiselle frottait. Elle attrapa son chiffon qu'elle replaça dans son seau avant de l'aider à se relever, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **C'est bon, le sol est suffisamment propre pour ça.**

Clarke la remercia avant de se tourner vers la mer et d'en admirer la vue. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment navigué sur les flots, mise à part durant son enfance lors d'un voyage pour aller rendre visite à de la famille. Mais elle devait admettre que c'était quelque chose de magnifique. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue, et aucune terre ne faisait surface de n'importe quel côté où elle regardait. Elle ignorait où ils étaient, mais d'un côté, elle s'en fichait car ça lui rappellerait là d'où elle venait.

 **Dis Octavia... Pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça?**

 **Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis la seule femme ici... Et j'en ai marre.**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de bois qui constituait la limite du bateau. En un coup d'oeil, Clarke comprit qu'elle devait faire de même, mais elle avait bien trop peur de tomber en tentant de faire comme elle. Alors elle se rapprocha, et s'y appuya légèrement en croisant ses jambes devant elle. Ses mains étaient posées entre le rebord et son dos, car elle ne savait pas où les mettre pour ne **pas montrer qu'elle pensait à des milliers de choses au fond d'elle.**

 **Je me dis que peut-être, t'avoir ici, me donnerait le sentiment de vivre une vie... A peut près normale. Peut-être avoir une amie... Comme avant...**

 **Avant? Raconte moi …**

Octavia laissa ses yeux se porter aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, car elle ne voulait pas que l'on puisse y voir de la tristesse ou tout autre sentiment. C'était pas souvent qu'elle se mettait à nue, mais avec Clarke, elle avait envie, elle lui faisait confiance.

B **ellamy et moi n'avons pas toujours vécu sur un bateau. Nous avions une maison, et une famille. Enfin, si on peut dire ça. Nous n'avons pas de père, enfin techniquement si, mais nous ne le connaissons pas. Au début, tout allait bien, nous vivions normalement. J'étais une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, rêvant de jolies robes et de garçons. Bell lui, était un peu bagarreur, mais très protecteur avec moi. Il travaillait un peu en chassant ou en pêchant pour aider maman. Elle travaillait dans une taverne. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent, mais c'était suffisant.**

 **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**

 **Maman est morte. Elle était malade. Et Bellamy a promis de prendre soin de moi. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans alors que moi j'en avais douze. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider. Alors voyant qu'on mourrait de faim, un capitaine a proposé à Bell un travail sur son bateau. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas partir sans moi. J'ai été affectée à la cuisine, et Bell est devenu matelot. Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus des pirates.**

 **Tu n'as pas trop souffert?**

 **Du moment que nous étions ensemble, il ne me fallait rien d'autre.**

Octavia soupira, et Clarke le remarqua. Elle savait que ça ne devait pas être simple de lui raconter tout ça, de s'ouvrir à elle alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Mais elle avait apprécié. Elle ne se sentait plus prisonnière lorsqu'elle était avec elle, elle se sentait vivante.

 **ça ne te manque jamais? Je veux dire, une maison, une famille?**

 **J'en ai une ici. Certe pas comme celle que tu avais, mais c'est ma famille.**

Clarke baissa les yeux. Oui elle avait une maison, elle avait une famille. Et désormais elle n'en avait plus. Octavia avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots et elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde afin de la prendre dans ses bras, et ne trouva aucune résistance.

 **Je suis désolée Clarke, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**

 **C'est pourtant la vérité.**

Car même si quelque part dans ce monde il lui restait de la famille, Clarke ne les connaissait pas, ou ne s'en souvenait plus. Désormais, elle était seule. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'Octavia faisait partie de son monde, mais aussi gentille qu'elle ait pu être, elle lui rappellerait toujours celui à qui elle devait tout ce cauchemar.

Alors que les bras de la brune étaient devenue signe de réconfort, Clarke entendit des pas se rapprocher à vive allure et se détacha de sa comparse. Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'agisse de Bellamy, qui aurait été furieux de voir qu'elle ne travaillait pas comme il le lui avait ordonné. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas lui, mais un des matelots à la peau brune et au crane rasé. Il se rapprocha d'Octavia, l'air haletant.

 **Qui a-t-il Lincoln?**

 **Un navire, à quelques centaines de lieux.**

 **On sait qui c'est?**

 **Un navire de la fédération.**

 **Très bien! Clarke, va t'enfermer dans ma cabine, et Lincoln, va réveiller Bellamy!**

Clarke ne protesta pas et se précipita dans la cabine de la brune pour s'y réfugier. Si elle avait bien compris et qu'elle faisait appel à ses souvenirs, la fédération était l'armée de son pays, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment copains avec les pirates. Les pirates étaient des hors la loie, des pillards et des sauvages, qui ne respectaient aucune règles, et encore moins celles de la fédération. Si les deux navires venaient à se rencontrer, alors c'était la guerre assurée.

Elle entendit soudain la voix de Bellamy de l'autre côté de la porte, qui hurlait à son équipage de se préparer au combat. Ils avaient sorti les voiles, et se dirigeaient de leur plein gré vers l'autre navire. Clarke se demanda ce qu'il était passé par la tête de ce capitaine pour foncer comme ça vers une guerre, mais après tout, il était un pirate et un capitaine par dessus tout. C'était sa nature. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'elle entendit quelques cris, provenant du bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait. Des cris de guerre, des cris censés effrayer l'ennemi. Son sang se glaça, et son corps refusa de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle espérait que cela serait rapide, et qu'elle n'ait pas à entendre ce fracas de combat qui lui rappela la nuit où elle avait renoncé à sa vie.


	11. Dixième Chapitre

**Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite! Un peu d'action dans mon monde de guimauve xD**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Clarke n'avait pas compté depuis combien de temps elle était cachée dans cette cabine, et plus précisément, derrière le paravant. Elle s'était accroupie et avait placé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer d'entendre le moins possible les cris des hommes qui se faisaient toucher par le fer des épées. Elle se maudissait d'être à cet endroit, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle avait pensé à Octavia qui était là bas, et elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Après tout, elle était la seule personne qu'elle appréciait ici.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, et Clarke espérait que ce soit son amie qui la rejoigne pour rester en sécurité avec elle. Alors prise d'un élan, elle se releva et sortit de derrière sa cachette. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas la silhouette de la jolie brune qui se plaça devant ses yeux, mais la carrure grande et musclée, d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux était son uniforme, classe et semblable à tous les autres de la fédération. Au fond d'elle, elle était partagée entre la peur et l'espoir. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir là, comme s'il était là pour la sauver. Peut-être quelqu'un avait parlé de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu chez elle, et du fait qu'elle avait été enlevée.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là petite garce?**

Clarke s'arrêta net dans son élan, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle était habillée comme eux, avec les vêtements d'Octavia, et il devait la prendre pour une pirate. Donc son ennemie. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qui elle était, et qu'il devait l'aider.

_ **Non, écoutez je m'appelle Clarke Griffin... Mon père était le chancelier Griffin...**

 **_ Assez!**

Elle n'avait pas vu venir la gifle qu'il lui avait mise, et la force qu'il avait. Elle s'était retrouvée par terre, la joue endolorie. Elle y déposa la main, et sentit la douleur qui prenait possession d'elle. Il avait été son espoir de s'évader d'ici, de retourner chez elle, et il ne la croyait pas. Pire, il ne voulait même pas l'écouter.

 **_ Vous vous trompez je ne suis pas avec eux!**

 **_ Je t'ai dit de te taire! Ta ruse ne marche pas avec moi!**

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et lui avait attrapé le bras pour la relever avec toute la force qu'il possédait, et Clarke se retrouva vite trainée légèrement sur un mètre le temps qu'elle trouve appui sur ses jambes. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour que sa vie devienne autant le chaos. Elle enchaina les pas, suivant cet homme qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la cabine, surement pour l'emmener vers son chef, et ainsi faire d'elle une prisonnière. Encore une fois. Elle serait surement un moyen de faire arrêter Bellamy et Octavia dans leur combat. Mais s'il savait que sa présence n'était pas si importante, il ne s'évertuerait pas à l'emmener avec lui. Soudain, elle le sentit s'arrêter, avant de hurler à quelqu'un de dégager. Clarke bougea pour essayer d'apercevoir à qui il parlait, et son coeur se souleva quand elle aperçut le capitaine. Il avait un regard plein de rage, et Clarke savait que le soldat allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ **Relache la.**

 **_ Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres? Tu te rompe pirate! Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta copine t'as intérêt de dé...**

Tout avait été si vite. Bien trop occupé à déblatérer, le soldat n'avait pas vu Bellamy qui s'était jeté sur lui, enfonçant son épée dans son abdomen sans aucun pitié. Clarke avait sursauté, devant le geste qu'il avait fait, devant la rapidité, et surtout, devant l'absence de sentiments dans les yeux de Bellamy. Il était bien comme on le décrivait, cruel et sans peur. La poigne de l'homme relacha son bras, et elle le sentit s'effondrer sur le sol en quelques secondes. Du sang sortait d'entre ses lèvres, et de son ventre, là où Bellamy avait retiré son épée. Une tache de plus en plus grande apparaissait sur le sol et Clarke ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Bellamy l'avait bien vu, et avait remonté son visage vers le siens, pour ne plus qu'elle y pense.

 **_ Tu vas aller dans ma cabine, et tu vas t'y enfermer! Prend ça!**

Il lui avait tendu une petite dague qu'elle garda dans ses mains. Il voyait très bien qu'elle était encore sous le choc, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui avait un caractère si fort auparavant. Peut-être l'avait-il rendu vulnérable en gâchant sa vie comme il l'avait fait.

 **_ Si quelqu'un d'autre que ma soeur ou moi rentre, tues le! Compris?**

Clarke hocha la tête, tout en gardant ses yeux posés sur cette fameuse dague. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Elle ne voulait pas enlever le peu d'humanité qui lui restait au fond d'elle et devenir comme lui.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il vérifia que la voix était libre, et il attrapa son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait y aller. Elle se précipita vers la porte un peu plus loin, et alors qu'elle tentait de l'ouvrir, Bellamy leva son épée pour parer un coup censé les toucher tous les deux. Le tintement du fer la fit sursauter, et elle s'accroupit de peur. Bellamy repoussa l'homme avec qui il se battait pour lui envoyer un coup d'épée dans la jambe, l'immobilisant le temps qu'il envoie un nouveau coup, cette fois ci, mettant fin à ses souffrances.

 **_ Rentre!**

Il hurla à l'encontre de la blonde, la réveillant par la même occasion. Il savait qu'elle avait eu besoin de ça pour se reprendre, et la vit finir par entrer dans sa cabine. Il entendit quelques secondes après qu'elle avait abaissé le petit loquet de bois censé bloquer la porte et fit demi tour pour aller aider son équipage, toujours au combat. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait senti la colère monter quand il avait vu que la porte se la cabine de sa soeur était ouverte. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle avait essayé de s'évader pour se faire aider de la fédération, mais il s'était trompé. Et il n'avait pas aimé la voir à ce point malmenée par un homme. Cette fille avait réellement un drôle d'effet sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il combattait et devait rester concentré.

Ça avait duré bien plus d'une heure. Malheureusement pour lui et son équipage, le reste de la fédération avait préféré prendre la fuite, ne voulant pas laisser ces pirates détruire entièrement leur navire. Du coup, Bellamy n'avait pas pu avoir le peu de richesse présente sur le bateau ennemi.

L'équipage hurla, de victoire, au milieu de tous ces corps étalés au sol. Ils n'avaient que très peu de perte à déplorer, trois ou quatres matelos, guère plus. Et c'était pas mal. Même si ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose puisque les autres avaient pris la fuite.

 **_ Mes amis, ce soir, buvez bien et mangez bien! Vous l'avez mérité.**

Il remarqua que sa soeur avait rapidement filé vers sa cabine avant de s'apercevoir que celle ci était vide. Elle avait envoyé un regard à Bellamy, qui d'un geste de tête, lui avait fait comprendre que la petite blonde qu'elle cherchait était dans sa cabine à lui. Elle lui sourit avant de s'y précipiter et toquer à la porte en prévenant que c'était elle. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur ce regard soulagé qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.


	12. Onzième Chapitre

Coucou  
Je suis heureuse de voir de nouvelles lectrices et followers sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire au fil des chapitres! :D

Je suis désolée je reposte le chapitre car on m'a fait remarqué que les codes html s'étaient affichés, ce qui est super bizarre xD

Voici le chapitre 11

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Clarke était assise sur un tonneau de bois, entrain de manger un bout de poulet que leur nouveau cuisinier avait préparé. Octavia et le dénommé Lincoln étaient à ses côtés et elle les écoutait parler de la bataille qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait dans un sens, étrangère à tout ça, et de trop. Alors elle s'occupait de son poulet, heureuse de manger comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal sur ce bateau, sans que Bellamy ne la rationne. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait rester si elle y mettait la main à la patte, et il n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait vu avec sa soeur, à manger. Elle se demanda bien ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, savoir s'il la comptait comme un membre de l'équipage ou toujours comme sa prisonnière.  
Quand elle avait croisé son regard quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait voulu aller le remercier pour l'avoir aidée, mais elle n'avait pas osé le faire. Car au fond d'elle, il lui faisait quand même un peu peur./p  
Elle l'avait vu rentrer dans sa cabine, alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni bu quoi que ce soit. Clarke elle, avait bu quelques verres de rhum pour accompagner Octavia, mais elle qui ne buvait pas, sentait que son corps était tout engourdi, et qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la petite dague qui était accrochée à sa ceinture, celle que Bellamy lui avait donnée pour qu'elle puisse se protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce cadeau était bienvenu.

Alors qu'elle voyait qu'Octavia et Lincoln se rapprochaient pas mal, elle se sentit de trop, et s'écarta d'eux. De toute façon, elle avait fini de manger, et avait décidé d'arrêter de boire sinon elle ne pourrait plus tenir debout. Elle traversa le pont pour se diriger vers la cabine, mais au lieu de rentrer dans celle de la brune, se dirigea vers son opposée. De toute façon, Octavia risquait d'en avoir besoin cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit dans le noir, et allongé sur son lit. Il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, avant de se redresser en voyant que c'était elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Surtout dans sa cabine?  
Il la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle et se rapprocher doucement de son lit. Malgré le fait que la lumière de la lune ne pouvait passer que par les fenêtres au fond de sa cabine, Bellamy pouvait clairement dessiner la silhouette de la petite blonde qui se rapprochait de son lit. Il la laissa faire, admirant ce spectacle. Sans qu'il ne réagisse, il la vit monter sur son lit, et placer une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Alors il se redressa, et plaça ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, rapprochant son visage du siens. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser puissant et possessif. Il n'y avait là aucun sentiment, une simple envie masculine. Et il fut surpris de son geste, du fait qu'elle lui réponde. Très vite, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et Bellamy saisit cette invitation. Il grogna dans un râle purement masculin, alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement sous ses doigts. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait, ce qui lui remit en mémoire ce qu'avait dit Maguie au sujet de la blonde. Elle était vierge. Elle était encore tellement pure, et n'y connaissait rien. Avait-il le droit de lui voler ça aussi? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait pris?

 **_ Merci pour tout à l'heure.** Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il la sentit un peu stressée, et radouçit un instant sa façon de faire. Il y allait plus lentement, et la serrait moins fort. Après tout, elle était venue à lui, alors il aurait de tout façon ce qu'il voulait. A moins qu'elle ne soit là pour une toute autre raison. Il percuta un instant qu'il ne sentait pas l'endroit où elle avait posé ses mains. Un instant, il réfléchit, et comprit très vite. Alors il fit mine de la basculer, sans toutefois décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il savait, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas renoncer à ses lèvres. Quand il se retrouva au dessus de son corps, il se détacha d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans le regard noir de Clarke. D'une de ses mains il avait attrapé sa main droite et l'avait bloquée au dessus de sa tête. L'autre quant à elle, retenait la petite main gauche de la blonde sur le coté de son visage. Un coup d'oeil sur le côté, et Bellamy sut qu'il avait raison. Quand il lui avait donné cette dague, il savait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle tente de l'utiliser sur lui. Mais en même temps, pouvait-il lui en vouloir, il lui avait tout pris dans sa vie. Il l'avait brisée.

 **_ Tu n'es qu'un salaud!**

Elle se débattait sous son emprise, mais Bellamy avait bien trop de force pour elle. Autant dans ses mains que dans son corps qui était placé au dessus du siens. Dire qu'il y avait quelques secondes, il pensait qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé son audace et son courage. Il relâcha la main qui tenait la dague, lui laissant un instant la chance de pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

 **_ Tu veux me tuer? Tu en as tout à fait le droit.**

Il relâcha sa deuxième main, avant de se relever et de se coucher de l'autre côté de son grand lit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, visiblement, toujours en colère. Celle ci se redressa et massa quelques peu ses poignets, pour soulager la sensation de brulure qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait touchée. Une fois prête, elle se redressa au dessus de lui, pointa la dague sous la gorge du pirate. Celui ci ne bougea pas, et ne détacha pas son regard d'elle. Il devait savoir que ça la perturberait, et l'empêcherait de mener à bien sa mission.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu attends... Je t'ai tout pris n'est ce pas? Ton père... ta mère... Ta famille... J'ai même voulu te vendre...**

 **_ Tais toi!**

Elle essaya de se concentrer, faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Oui il lui avait tout pris, il avait gâché sa vie. Elle le sentit bouger sous elle, et se redresser pour que son visage soit au plus proche du siens. De sa main, elle avait suivi le mouvement de son corps mais pas assez vite, et avait vu l'entaille causée par la lame, sur la base de son cou. Il ne broncha pas un seul instant, la douleur ne devant pas l'atteindre. Mais même si ça ne l'atteignait pas lui, ça avait eu un effet sur elle. De peur, elle lâcha la dague, qui tomba sur le côté du lit, avant de s'écraser au sol avec un tintement timide. Elle qui n'aimait plus la violence, n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser sur celui qu'elle détestait le plus. Quand elle avait vu la trace rouge de la blessure qu'elle avait causé, elle n'avait pas réussi à accepter que c'était sa faute. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle fut énormément surprise de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur son front, et surprise de ne pas réussir à le repousser. Doucement il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit glisser le corps de la blonde sur le côté pour se dégager de son emprise.

 **_ Dors, je te laisse ma cabine.**

Il s'était écarté sans un regard, et avait passé la porte, la refermant doucement. Il l'avait laissé là, dans ce lit, pantelante et bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle éclata en sanglots une fois seule, et se mit en boule dans ce grand lit.

Bellamy lui, avait rejoint sa soeur sur le pont, la voyant rire avec Lincoln. Il savait très bien le petit jeu qui avait pris place entre les deux et même s'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un pose un doigt sur le corps de sa soeur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il avait déjà essayé, mais il avait alors rencontré la fureur de sa seconde. Il n'avait plus jamais recommencé. Elle lui demanda où se trouvait Clarke, et il ne répondit juste qu'elle dormait dans sa cabine. Octavia ne posa aucune question, sachant très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il attrapa un verre de rhum, qu'il but d'un trait, avant d'en prendre un autre, pour se diriger vers le pont supérieur, et surveiller l'horizon. Malgré la nuit noire, il voulait garder le contrôle, et ne voulait pas qu'une situation comme la bataille de la journée, n'arrive pas au moment où son équipage n'était visiblement pas en état./p


	13. Douzième Chapitre

**Coucou 3**

 **Et bien cette fic en a de la chance de vous avoir, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à la suivre et ça me fait hyper plaisir! On découvre un peu plus de Bellamy et ça a l'air de vous plaire ! Et on m'a demandé du Linctavia, et bien, vous en aurez un peu ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime trop ce couple pour le laisser de côté. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture! 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Il devait être vers les quatre heures du matin quand Bellamy essaya de pousser la porte de sa cabine. Il se rappelait bien qu'il avait dit à la blonde qu'il la lui laissait, mais au fil des verres qu'il avait avalé, il ne pouvait plus tenir assez debout pour tenir parole. Le pont était calme, car tout le monde dormait ou sombrait dans l'alcool. Il s'appuya contre le mur avant de baisser légèrement la poignée. Lorsque la lumière de la nuit pénétra dans la pièce, il vit le petit corps qu'il avait aimé toucher, en boule là où il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il serait bien resté là à la regarder durant des heures, mais ça bougeait trop dans sa tête pour qu'il reste debout. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge et vite. Alors il fit quelques pas, avant de refermer la porte en se cognant.

 **_ shhhhhht,** fit-il en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Il ne savait pas pour qui il le faisait, pour lui sûrement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il avait un peu abusé de la boisson cette nuit, et c'était quelque chose de rare de sa part, car il avait conscience de la responsabilité qu'il avait. Mais il avait été perturbé, et sa soeur le lui avait fait la remarque. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, lui était resté en tête. Elle avait voulu le tuer, elle avait voulu se venger et il l'admirait pour ça. Mais surtout, pour cela, elle l'avait séduit. Et ça avait marché. Il avait beaucoup repensé à ses lèvres, à sa peau qu'il avait touchée. Et il avait repensé à son corps nu chez Maguie, son corps dans sa jolie tenue de pirate. Et il avait bu. Beaucoup.

Il se rapprocha de son lit et hésita un instant. Il pourrait dormir par terre, mais il savait à quel point ce n'était pas confortable. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement, mais demain. Pour le moment, elle dormait, alors il fallait qu'il en profite. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, et commença à retirer ses bottes. Il mettait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, la difficulté ayant considérablement augmenté avec son état. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à enlever les deux, il se prépara à s'allonger quand il remarqua qu'elle était hors des draps. Elle devait avoir froid comme ça. Alors il attrapa la couverture et la tira légèrement sous son corps pour la placer par dessus et mettre la demoiselle au chaud. Il se glissa lui aussi sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et se laisser sombrer dans les tourments tournoyants d'une nuit alcoolisée.

Clarke l'avait senti à ses côtés, elle avait senti la couverture se poser sur son corps. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait sa cabine, et pourtant, il était revenu. Il lui avait menti. Mais à l'odeur, elle savait qu'il avait du beaucoup boire, et que du coup, son cerveau et sa raison ne devaient pas fonctionner correctement. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne se sentait pas de le chasser. Elle avait beaucoup repensé à sa tentative de le tuer, et à ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle avait réussi. Déjà, l'équipage le lui aurait fait payer, mais Octavia ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et elle l'aurait perdue. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Partir? Pour aller où? Rester? Ça signifiait oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable. Elle repensa aussi à leur baiser, et ses gestes possessifs pour le début, puis plus doux par la suite. Et son corps n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié. Elle s'était retournée pour se rapprocher du grand corps à ses côtés, et se colla à lui, déposant sa tête contre son dos. En un instant, elle ne sentait plus l'alcool, mais son odeur à lui. Cette odeur qu'elle avait senti plus tôt, et légèrement retrouvé dans ses draps une fois parti. Cette odeur, qu'elle se surprit à aimer. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, lui aussi bougea, comme s'il l'avait pris sur le fait. Il se retourna, doucement, et elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait été réveillé. Elle s'en voulait énormément, car il pouvait ainsi apercevoir qu'elle était faible au point de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sans attendre, il passa son bras par dessus sa hanche, et l'attira contre lui. Clarke ne dit rien, et son visage se retrouva dans le creux de ses bras, tout contre son torse. De là, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. La chaleur de son corps la mettait en confiance, et sa respiration la berçait, si bien qu'elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Et Bellamy qui pensait que tout ceci était son imagination, aimait la perspective de s'endormir avec cette petite chose au creux de ses bras.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux alors que des voix s'activaient à l'extérieur de la cabine. Un coup d'oeil dans le lit, et elle remarqua qu'elle était seule, autant dans ces draps que dans la pièce. Il était parti, et elle ne l'avait pas entendu faire. Elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Elle s'étira et se décida à se lever elle aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte et la lumière du jour vint frapper son visage. Elle plissa les yeux avant de chercher Octavia. Elle la vit un peu plus loin entrain de tirer sur une corde avec Lincoln. Ces deux là semblaient très proches, et Clarke pourrait jurer qu'ils s'étaient finalement bien passé quelque chose entre eux. Lorsqu'Octavia posa ses yeux sur la blonde elle lui fit un énorme sourire avant de demander à Lincoln si elle pouvait le laisser finir tout seul. Celui ci salua Clarke et fit un signe de tête à la brune. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de venir prendre son amie dans ses bras.

 **_ Je ne t'ai pas vue partir hier, j'avais peur que tu sois malade.** Dit la brune avec un sourire.

 **_ Non ca va, j'étais juste fatiguée.**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait tenté de tuer son frère. Non elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Clarke ne voulait pas briser l'amitié qui était entrain de naitre entre les deux, parce qu'elle savait, qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'elle avait. Et qu'elle appréciait réellement.

 **_ Mais, toi, tu as du passer une bonne soirée!**

 **_ Tu crois pas si bien dire** , dit elle en lançant un petit regard à Lincoln qui sourit.

Les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent du matelot et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Clarke devait manger quelque chose et Octavia l'avait bien compris au bruit que faisait le ventre de la petite blonde. Et elle savait qu'à cette heure là, les cuisines étaient désertes. Elles pourraient donc parler tranquillement sans se demander si quelqu'un écoutait. Avant de franchir la porte, Clarke remarqua Bellamy qui se tenait droit sur le pont supérieur, concentré. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vue, qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait. Et elle avait très bien vu qu'il avait tourné la tête pour éviter son regard. Un instant, elle eut un pincement au coeur, avant de se ressaisir et de suivre la brune en secouant la tête. C'était Bellamy. LE Bellamy qui lui avait tout pris. Elle avait repensé à la nuit qu'elle avait passé, à TOUT ce qui s'était passé. Sa tentative de meurtre, leur baiser, puis quand elle s'était collée à lui pensant qu'il dormait, quand elle avait cherché sa chaleur. Et quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

_ **Je crois qu'il reste des fruits.**

 **_ C'est parfait!** Dit la blonde en attrapant une pomme avant de croquer dedans. **Alors? Tu me racontes?**

Octavia rit un peu, devant l'audace de son amie. Elle l'aimait bien, même plus que bien. En peu de temps, elles s'étaient rapprochées, surement du fait qu'elles étaient les seules femmes et qu'Octavia avait pris soin d'elle.

 **_ Il est génial! J'ai passé une superbe soirée! Il embrasse comme un dieu!**

 **_ Je vais devoir trouver un endroit où dormir alors,** dit la blonde en riant.

 **_ Mais non! Ne t'en fais pas il comprendra. Et puis, tu sais, au sein de l'équipage, ça risque de créer des soucis, alors, pour le moment, il restera dans la soute. Et toi alors? Tu as dormi avec mon frère si je ne m'abuse!**

Clarke se mit à rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait lui laisser sa cabine puisqu'elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer et c'était la seule option qu'elle avait. Elle omit le fait qu'elle avait voulu le tuer évidemment. Et le baiser, et tout le reste aussi. Octavia sourit avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras en la remerciant.


	14. Sondage sur les prochaines fics

Coucou les loulous ! :D

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la suite que je vous poste mais elle arrive juste après. ^^

Comme nous avons bien avancé dans les deux fics, je pense déjà à celles que je vous posterai une fois ces deux là terminées. Du coup, vu que j'en ai pas mal en avance, faut croire que ce couple m'inspire vraiment, XD, je voulais vous proposer de choisir les fics que vous désirez lire en premier. ^^

Je vous fais une petite liste avec un petit résumé, et vous n'aurez qu'à me dire en commentaire les deux que vous préférez. ^^

Le sondage sera ouvert jusqu'à la fin des deux fics, comme ça, même ceux qui prennent la lecture en cours de route auront le temps de répondre. ^^

AU FIL DE NOS PAS: Il s'agit d'une histoire sur la danse. Bellamy fait partie de la compagnie de Marcus Kane, qui est réputée pour raconter de vieux comptes au travers des danses sur de la musique moderne. Son ancienne partenaire l'ayant laché, il doit donc en trouver une nouvelle. Et quand il découvre Clarke, il sait que c'est avec elle qui veut danser toute sa vie. (Le spectacle est comme une comédie musicale, mais en simple spectacle de danse. Les récits se font en voix off, et il n'y a personne qui chante.)

A THOUSAND MILES: Clarke déménage à des miliers de kilomètres de chez elle pour essayer d'oublier son passé douloureux. L'armée lui a tout pris, lui a brisé le coeur. Mais malgré tout, c'est un homme avec le même passé qu'elle, qui va faire chavirer son coeur.

I DON'T FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH: Clarke était une chanteuse connue, jusqu'au jour où elle disparaisse de la circulation. Elle a eu recours au don de sperme pour réussir à être maman. Mais le jour où elle apprend que son fils va mourir, elle décide de partir à la recherche de son donneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

NAKED HEART: Clarke emménage dans son nouvel appartement, qui est plus proche de sa fac, et qu'elle a acheté avec l'argent que lui a légué son père. Elle remarque qu'elle reçoit beaucoup de lettres destinées à l'ancienne propriétaire, et toutes viennent du front. Elle décide d'y répondre, et de là, s'en suit un échange de lettres avec un militaire qui lui volera son coeur.

Voilà ^^

Je vous laisse me dire les titres de vos préférées 3


	15. Treizième Chapitre

**Coucou ^^ Et re coucou à ceux qui lisent mes deux fics ! :D**

 **Bien les enfants, il est temps d'attaquer les choses sérieuses niveau Bellarke vous ne croyez pas? :D**

 **Alors savourez mes amours ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Bellamy regardait le navire à quelques mètres du siens, avec à son bord, des hommes plus sales et plus cruels que son équipage. Il sentait l'adrénaline prendre possession de son corps, alors que la main sur son épée, il attendait. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur sa droite, où se tenait sa soeur et Clarke. Elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était sur son navire, qu'elle semblait faire partie intégrante de son équipage. Il lui avait bien laissé l'occasion de partir, plusieurs fois, mais contre toute attente, elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle lui avait toujours montré qu'elle était têtue et qu'elle ne comptait pas abandonner. Il ne savait pas si elle voulait encore se venger de lui, et mettre fin à sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais réessayé en tout cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la regardait, là, toute proche de lui, prête à se battre à leurs côtés. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait un peu repris du poil de la bête, qu'elle avait repris ses forces, autant mentales que physiques. Ses marques sur le visage, qu'il lui avait infligées, avaient complètement disparues, et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

Alors qu'une légère secousse se fit ressentir sur tout le bateau, Bellamy releva les yeux de la blonde pour les poser sur le navire ennemi. D'autres pirates les avaient pris en chasse, mais Bellamy l'avait remarqué, et il n'était pas du genre à fuir. Alors il avait ordonné à son équipage de se préparer et avait fait faire demi tour au NightBlood, pour foncer en direction de ses poursuivants. Désormais, l'heure était au combat. Lorsque les deux coques furent assez proches, les hommes ennemis s'invitèrent à bord de son navire, et les coups commencèrent à fuser. Clarke n'était plus dans son champ de vision, et Octavia non plus. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il enchainait les ennemis, les mettant à terre les uns après les autres. Il avait repéré le capitaine ennemi, et bien que sa tête lui dise vaguement quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom sur son visage. Mais il savait que s'il arrivait à le battre, alors il aurait gagné. Alors il n'attendit pas plus et se précipita dans sa direction. Lui semblait avoir remarqué sa venue et se prépara à le recevoir, son épée pointée vers lui. Il savait se battre, Bellamy le reconnaissait. Et en même temps, c'était normal puisqu'il était capitaine. Les mouvements s'enchainèrent, les coups aussi. Bellamy avait été blessé à la jambe, alors que son ennemi avait pris un coup sur le flan droit. Un partout. Mais celui qui était le plus amoché n'était pas Bellamy et il se savait. Même si sa jambe le gênait un peu dans ses mouvements, il se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour ne pas se faire mener dans ce combat. Il l'avait touché trois fois. Et désormais, Bellamy le regardait tomber au sol, lâchant son épée. Le bruit alerta tout le monde autour d'eux, et les combats cessèrent. Tous comprirent que c'était fini, que Bellamy allait en finir avec ce capitaine. Alors qu'il avait son épée pointée dans sa direction, il prit une grande inspiration avant de la lever dans le but de lui asséner un dernier coup.

 **_ Non!**

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke. Celle ci ne semblait pas blessée, et il en fut soulagée. Mais son regard ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en le regardant et il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue son geste. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de parler. Il fallait qu'il tue son ennemi pour montrer qu'il avait gagné, qu'il était un bon capitaine. Alors il fit un signe de tête à Octavia qui attrapa le bras de Clarke pour la ramener dans leur cabine. Une fois qu'elle était hors de son champ de vision, Bellamy se concentra sur sa tache et planta son épée une nouvelle fois dans le corps qui s'étalait au sol, sans vie. Les cris de victoires prirent place sur le navire, et les matelots ennemis, emportèrent les corps de leur équipage et repartirent sur leur navire. Les hommes de Bellamy avaient pris soin de prendre tout ce qui les intéressait, leur laissant le navire qui ne semblait pas valoir un clou. De toute façon, Bellamy n'en voulait pas, il en avait assez d'un. S'il en trouvait un plus beau et plus gros, alors il pourrait en faire l'échange, mais pas à l'inverse.

Il prit la décision d'aller voir les filles dans leur cabine, et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Il était en colère, il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait essayé de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il les découvrit toutes les deux assises sur le lit de sa soeur, et Clarke semblait entrain de pleurer. Bellamy sentit son sang bouillir à cette vue, ce qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être indifférent à cette blonde, mais il savait aussi qu'il était un pirate et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'attache. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle souhaite, avec une maison, une famille. Lui était capitaine, et il resterait capitaine jusqu'à sa mort. Octavia comprit qu'elle serait de trop dans cette conversation et se releva avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de la blonde, et sortit de la cabine. Elle laissa au passage un petit mot à l'oreille de son frère, lui demandant d'essayer de l'écouter. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ne chercha pas plus. Son attention se reporta sur la jeune fille qui était toujours sur ce grand lit, assise, les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle le regardait sans parler, sans savoir si elle en avait le droit après ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors Bellamy se rapprocha, mais resta debout face au lit. Il prit une grande inspiration, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop sévère s'il voulait avoir une chance qu'elle s'explique.

 **_ Tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris?**

 **_ Rien du tout.** Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête.

 **_ Je croyais que tu savais comment ça se passait depuis. C'est pas la première fois.**

 **_ Je le sais. Je voulais juste que pour une fois ça n'arrive pas.** Dit-elle en montant la voix.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, par la colère, par le chagrin. Alors il s'accroupit et se mit à sa hauteur, pensant que peut-être elle se calmerait s'il arrêtait de se mettre en position de force devant elle. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors que ce regard le transperçait.

 **_ Pourquoi?**

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Elle restait là, sans bouger, les larmes dévalant ses joues rouges. Elle détourna son regard de lui, et Bellamy ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors il se rapprocha encore, et même s'il pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse face, et qu'elle lui dise clairement pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon. Il attrapa son visage avec sa main, sans y mettre trop de force et l'obligea à le regarder. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Il la sentit trembler légèrement, et ce du moment où il l'avait touchée.

 **_ Clarke... Dis moi.**

 **_ Je...** Elle inspira un grand coup, elle avait besoin d'air. **Je voulais voir s'il te restait une part d'humanité au fond.**

Bellamy se recula. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se gratta la tête, pris un peu au dépourvu. Que lui répondre après ça? Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, prêt à partir, mais s'arrêta avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Il plissa les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle voulait voir s'il n'avait pas un coeur de pierre? Parfait. Il fit demi tour et retourna où il était quelques secondes plus tôt en un éclair. Une fois devant elle, il attrapa sa taille d'une main, pour l'obliger à se relever et quitter ce lit, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, dans un geste possessif et violent. Mais d'une violence passionnée. Clarke n'avait pas mal, loin de là. Elle ressentait même énormément de choses à l'intérieur d'elle, des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se laissait faire, prise d'assaut par ses émotions. Elle avait très bien compris ce que représentait ce baiser. C'était son message pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il avait un coeur. Alors elle ne fit rien pour l'interrompre, et profita de ce moment qui était seulement pour elle. Et lui. Elle plaça ses mains sur son torse, où elle sentit son coeur tambouriner contre sa paume droite. En quelques secondes, elle se sentit partir loin, comme si tout ce qui était jusque là autour d'elle, s'était évanoui dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ça se termine, jamais.


	16. Quatorzième Chapitre

**Et coucou !**

 **Et bien, un jour et trois nouvelles personnes qui suivent mes fics! Que d'honneur!**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment! Plus je poste et plus j'ai envie de vous poster les suites grâce à vos commentaires, ça me fait hyper plaisir! Je sais que j'ai un style d'écriture assez spécial parfois et je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant, alors ça me touche !**

 **Bonne lecture les filles !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Il manquait d'air. Il était toujours collé contre elle, ses lèvres se mélangeant avec les siennes. Quand il avait compris qu'elle appréciait leur échange, qu'elle souhaitait encore et encore y prendre part, Bellamy avait laissé son corps parler pour lui. Sa langue avait vite rencontré la sienne. Celle de la blonde était timide, et maladroite, et ça le fit fondre. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer les filles inexpérimentées, car il avait toujours eu des filles audacieuses de ce côté là, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était différente. En comparaison à leur premier baiser plus d'un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le tuer, cette fois elle avait posé ses mains sur lui, et sur son coeur. Ce qui lui montrait que ce baiser était bien un véritable échange.

Il la tenait toujours par la taille, quand il recula son visage, se décollant de sa bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie de saisir une nouvelle fois. Il respirait vite, elle aussi. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et les joues rouges. Elle était magnifique. Ses larmes avaient séché, et elle ne pleurait plus. Elle semblait juste, apprécier. Alors Bellamy posa son front contre celui de la petite blonde entre ses bras, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il savait que ce baiser était juste destiné à répondre à sa question, et qu'il n'en attendait rien de plus. Car il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas s'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse.

 **_ Le mec au fond de moi a un coeur oui. Mais je suis et resterai toujours un pirate Clarke. C'est mon monde, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas que ce soit le tiens.**

Il déposa un simple baiser sur son front, un baiser long et doux, avant de s'écarter d'elle, sans un seul regard, et de sortir de la cabine de sa soeur. Mais au lieu de rester sur le pont, il se dirigea vers la sienne. Le baiser avec Clarke avait déclenché des choses chez lui, et il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça devant tout le monde, et encore moins devant sa soeur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée comme ça, mais il lui avait dit la stricte vérité. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas du même monde que lui. Elle était bien trop respectable et raisonnable pour cautionner les agissements de Bellamy. Elle ne serait jamais comme lui.

Il sursauta quand la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit rapidement avant de se refermer seulement quelques secondes après. Il venait à peine d'arriver, et n'avait pas eu le temps de calmer son petit problème pour pouvoir se montrer devant quelqu'un. Mais alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, les deux petits bras plus blancs que les siens qui venaient d'entourer sa taille, firent s'emballer son coeur. Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejoint ici? Alors qu'il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait jamais. Elle le serrait contre lui, et Bellamy pouvait sentir les battements de son petit coeur dans son dos. Ça tapait fort, trop fort. Il plaça ses mains sur les siennes, ne sachant pas s'il devait se retourner, les retirer de lui pour pouvoir lui faire face.

 **_ Tu es un idiot. Je te déteste!**

Il se mit à sourire. Elle lui en voulait, mais il se demanda de quoi. Peut-être de l'avoir laissée comme ça, dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Octavia, après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Un baiser si fort qu'il avait fait naitre des choses en lui. Et apparemment en elle aussi. Alors il détacha les deux petites mains et les relâcha le temps de se tourner et de les renouer cette fois ci dans son dos. Elle était très proche de lui, si bien que sa poitrine frottait contre son buste. Elle avait de petits bras, et si elle voulait faire le tour de sa taille, alors elle devait se coller à lui. Elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de poser son visage contre son torse, et de fermer les yeux. Bellamy ferma lui aussi les yeux, et déposa ses bras autour du corps de la blonde. Il ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle distance entre eux. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait besoin de sentir une nouvelle fois, ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était idiot oui, mais c'était un fait.

 **_ Tu as une drôle de façon de détester les gens toi.**

 **_ Ne te moque pas de moi!**

 **_ Je ne me moque pas. J'espère juste que je suis le seul que tu déteste.**

Est-ce qu'il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était possessif? Surement, car il la sentit resserrer un peu ses bras autour de son corps. Mais c'était vrai. Il sentait qu'elle était importante, pour lui et pour son coeur qui n'avait pas été aussi emballé depuis bien longtemps. C'était même impressionnant et lui faisait perdre pieds. Mais était-ce une bonne chose? Pas pour un capitaine en tout cas. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment avoir la réponse pour le moment. Pour le moment, il la voulait juste elle. Rien que pour lui.

Il retira une de ses mains de son dos, et vint la placer sous son menton. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde. Il voulait se perdre dans son regard. Ses yeux bleus le rendaient fou et son coeur accéléra une nouvelle fois. Elle était belle, et encore plus alors que ses joues devenaient aussi rouges qu'après leur baiser. Il ne savait pas s'il résisterait longtemps à l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Mais il écarquilla les yeux, quand il la sentit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles du grand pirate. Elle l'embrassait, elle avait pris la décision. Et il ne put empêcher son corps de lui répondre. Il respira lourdement dans leur échange, sentant la passion s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son corps. Bellamy sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien quand elle agissait comme ça, comme la première fois qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre pour capturer ses lèvres. Petit à petit, il perdit pieds, il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, il voudrait plus. Bien plus. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça, enfin, il le pensait. Après tout, elle était vierge, voulait-elle vraiment vivre sa première fois avec lui? Il fallait qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de faire demi tour et de le fuir. Il fallait qu'il voit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

 **_ Tu devrais partir... Avant de le regretter. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas m'arrêter.**

 **_ Je ne veux pas partir Bellamy.**

Bellamy. C'était une des premières fois où il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. Elle s'était déjà adressée à lui, mais toujours en employant le mot capitaine. Jamais son nom. Et ça le rendait encore plus fou que ce qu'elle ne le rendait déjà. Il regarda ses yeux, qui le fixaient sans osciller un seul instant. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, dans ce qu'elle faisait, dans ce qu'elle disait. Il savait qu'elle avait grandi, ici, en restant avec eux. Les batailles auxquelles elle avait participé l'avaient bien aidée, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la voir là dedans. Il l'avait changée. Après, était-ce en mal ou en bien?

 **_ Bordel Clarke, vas-t-en.** Lui dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

 **_ Non** , lui répondit-elle avec une force dans la voix qu'il adorait.

Nouveau baiser, nouvel échange. Clarke avait posé ses mains sur sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus de son visage. Elle avait senti à quel point ça avait eu un impact sur le pirate, elle avait senti les tremblements de sa voix, de son corps. Elle savait que si elle restait là, les choses allaient avancer à une vitesse énorme, et que sa vie changerait. Et elle savait que lui aussi le savait. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait tenté de la convaincre de partir, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la blesser, voir dans ses yeux qu'elle regrettait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait rien. Certes elle savait qu'il était celui qui avait changé sa vie, mais elle avait grandi. Même si au fond d'elle, la rancœur était toujours présente, elle sentait que le principal sentiment qu'elle avait envers lui, était l'amour. L'amour? Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, mais dans un sens, elle avait l'impression que c'était ça, à cet instant. Le seul endroit où elle voulait être, c'était cette cabine, c'était ces bras, forts et musclés, bronzés et parsemés de petites taches semblables à celles de son visage. Elle l'aimait. Point barre.


	17. Quinzième Chapitre

**Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week end. Je précise que cette fic est plus courte que l'autre, aussi, après ce chapitre il en reste deux et elle est terminée ^^**

 **Je précise aussi que ce chapitre comporte des scène de sexe, je ne suis pas une adepte de l'explicite j'en écris très peu, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. ^^**

 **/!\ SCENES EXPLICITES /!\**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Il la tenait par la taille quand doucement il l'aida à s'allonger sur son grand lit, sans même décrocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle refusait de partir, elle refusait de s'arrêter, elle refusait de le repousser. A ce moment là, Bellamy savait qu'il n'en aurait pas eu le coeur de toute façon. Elle était si petite dans ses bras, si douce, qu'il avait l'impression qu'en un éclair, il pourrait la casser. Il fit doucement quand il s'allongea presque sur elle. Son poids à lui étant bien au dessus de celui de la blonde, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. La passion dans leur échange était de plus en plus grande, et il savait qu'il devait prendre énormément sur lui pour se contrôler. Car elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était Clarke. Et surtout, elle allait vivre ça pour la toute première fois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle le vive mal parce qu'il s'était laissé submergé par ses envies.

 **_ Tu es sûre?** Demanda t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança fit accélérer une nouvelle fois son coeur. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, son corps l'avait fait pour elle. Elle tremblait, mais pas de peur. Non, elle semblait ne plus contrôler ses émotions, et son envie. Il savait que la première fois, ça pouvait être déroutant de voir qu'on peut ressentir ce genre de choses, ces envies tellement fortes qu'elles vous font perdre la tête. C'était nouveau pour elle, mais ça ne semblait pas la choquer plus que ça. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un bleu éclatant, mais bien noirs comme le corbeau. Il voyait ses pupilles dilatées, par l'excitation, et son sourire, prendre place sur son visage. Oui elle était sûre. Alors Bellamy fonça une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, ces jolies lèvres qu'il aimait déjà. Il la sentit se cambrer sous son corps, et il grogna. Elle avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états sans même le vouloir, sans même le savoir.

Il se détacha de sa bouche et commença doucement à lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle fut nue devant lui, devant son regard. Il la vit rouge, bien trop honteuse qu'il la regarde comme ça. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vue, mais là, c'était différent. Elle savait qu'il la dévorait complètement des yeux, et c'était ça qui la gênait. Alors Bellamy plaça sa main sur sa joue, et plongea son regard dans le siens.

 **_ N'aies pas honte Princesse! Tu es magnifique. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue au monde!**

 **_ Menteur.**

 **_ Je ne mens pas. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir le droit toi aussi, de te rincer l'oeil.**

Il s'écarta avant de commencer à se déshabiller sous le regard de Clarke. Il la vit rougir encore plus, sans pour autant qu'elle ne détache ses yeux de son corps. Il était au même niveau qu'elle désormais, et il espérait qu'elle se sente moins mal à l'aise d'être nue devant lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle se glissa sous les draps, et Bellamy comprit qu'elle était encore gênée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se plaça lui aussi sous les draps, et se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Sa main se plaça sur la petite hanche de la blonde, afin qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Clarke sentit l'entre jambe de Bellamy contre le siens, et un soupire sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. Bellamy grogna, et accentua leur baiser. Elle sentit la main qu'il avait sur sa hanche, qui glissait vers le bas de son corps, doucement, en une caresse. Elle avait déviée sur sa fesse, puis sur sa cuisse. Sa grande main agrippa sa peau, pour qu'elle passe sa jambe par dessus son bassin à lui. De là, elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui. Bien trop proche. Elle avait sa main posée sur son torse, et sentait sa chaleur qui lui brulait la peau. Mais elle était bien.

 **_ ça va?** Lui demanda Bellamy alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Détends toi Princesse.**

Sa main toujours placée sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, il la fit glisser vers le bas, encore, avant de remonter doucement vers son entre jambe. Doucement, il la caressa, afin qu'elle s'habitue à ce contact, à cette sensation. Elle se cambra encore plus, et plongea sa tête en arrière. Bellamy ne résista pas et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Il sentait une des veines comme si elle allait exploser sous les battements de son pou. Lentement, il y plaça un doigt, et ne bougea plus. Il voulait voir comment elle allait réagir, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle remit sa tête droite et plongea ses yeux dans les siens alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche, et Bellamy adorait ça. Alors il décida de continuer, ses mouvements, sans la lacher des yeux. Ça rendait les choses tellement différentes. Plongé dans son regard, il ressentait tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'était demandé si elle avait mal, mais quand elle se mit à l'embrasser, alors il comprit que c'était loin d'être le cas.

 **_ Clarke?** Dit-il se détachant doucement de ses lèvres.

 **_ Quoi?**

 **_ Est ce que tu veux plus?**

Elle avait tout à fait compris de quoi il voulait parler. Mais il voulait être sûr avant de continuer. Il s'étonnait lui même de prendre autant de temps, autant de précaution avec elle. Il devait réellement tenir à elle pour agir de la sorte avec une fille dans son lit.

Elle avait hoché doucement la tête et Bellamy avait vu son sourire. Ce sourire qu'il adorait. Et qui lui appartenait en ce moment. Alors il s'était placé au dessus de son corps, son si petit corps. Il avait posé un bras de part et d'autre de son visage, et la regardait intensément. Il voulait voir son visage quand il allait allait plus loin avec elle, quand elle gouterait à ce que c'était réellement. Il voulait aussi vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas le con, qu'il n'allait pas trop vite pour ne pas la blesser. A la moindre grimace, il arrêterait. Il la vit prendre une inspiration, afin de se préparer. Mais quand il remonta un peu son corps pour prendre possession d'elle, il vit son regard le dévorer complètement. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, lui laissant le soin de s'habituer à lui, à sa présence. Elle lui sourit, et se mit à caresser sa joue. Bellamy adorait ce geste, cette sensation. Cette douceur à laquelle il n'était plus habitué. Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de commencer ses mouvements. Il la vit haletante, et rouge, complètement magnifique.

[..]

Fatiguée, elle avait les yeux fermés et reprenait sa respiration. La tête appuyée contre ce torse qu'elle avait appris à aimer, elle caressait du bout des doigts l'endroit où se trouver la grande cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà entraperçue. Sans même la regarder elle pouvait la sentir sous son toucher. Bellamy caressait son dos, doucement, d'un geste que jamais elle l'aurait cru capable. A cet instant, elle découvrait le mec cachait derrière le capitaine. Et elle aimait ça. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, du tournant qu'elle venait de franchir dans sa vie. Elle s'était posée la question, cette question qu'elle redoutait un peu. Etait-elle prête à regrouper leurs deux mondes? Etait-elle prête à faire partie du siens? Bien sûr, elle savait que ça ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile qu'elle ne le pensait, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait y arriver.

 **_ Est ce que ça va?**

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demander, pour la troisième fois si elle allait bien. Il ne la croyait sans doute pas quand elle lui disait qu'elle se sentait plus que bien à cet instant. Elle se redressa un peu et remonta pour placer ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de lui demander ça.

 **_ Je ne regrette pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

Bellamy rit doucement. Elle avait deviné. Comment, ça il ne savait pas. Mais il appréciait. Alors il captura encore une fois ses lèvres, ne voulant plus les lacher.


	18. Seizième Chapitre

**Coucou les loulous ! :D**

 **Bon est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour cet avant dernier chapitre? Ne me tuez pas surtout!**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Il faisait noir, bien trop noir pour qu'elle y voit quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle savait une chose, elle avait froid. Le lit était bien trop grand pour elle toute seule, et l'absence de Bellamy se faisait insoutenable. Alors elle bougea, se tourna, et l'appela. Mais il ne semblait pas être dans la pièce. Clarke eut mal un instant, au coeur, et ne put empêcher son corps de se lever. Elle enfila ses vêtements avant de passer la porte de leur cabine. Oui, leur cabine. Cela fait plusieurs mois que Clarke avait emménagé dans la loge du capitaine, et c'était désormais normal pour elle d'y passer ses nuits. Après tout, les choses entre Bellamy et elle avaient considérablement avancé, et elle avait découvert des sentiments enfoui au fond de ce pirate réputé si cruel. C'était même très étonnant quand on y pensait, mais même s'il restait un méchant et un hors la loi la plupart du temps, quand il était avec elle, il redevenait le petit garçon bagarreur qui voulait prendre soin de sa soeur et soulager sa mère. Le gentil petit garçon.

Elle ne pouvait pas le manquer, il était le seul debout à cette heure là. Et le seul sur le pont. La nuit était silencieuse, on entendait rien à part le bruit des vagues et du vent dans les voiles. Assis sur le bord à l'avant du navire, il regardait l'horizon, et elle savait qu'à ce moment là, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Ça lui arrivait souvent de se lever la nuit, elle en avait pris l'habitude et ne s'en inquiétait pas. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle sentait qu'il était ailleurs. Et il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle s'avança doucement, ses pieds nus restèrent silencieux sur le plancher, ne le dérangeant pas dans sa rêverie. Elle arriva tout près de lui, et sans se manifester, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avait senti qu'il avait sursauté, et qu'il avait rit avant de placer ses mains sur ses bras.

 **_ Tu m'as fait peur.**

 **_ Excuse moi , mais c'était trop tentant. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?**

 **_ Non. Mais rien de grave, tu devrais aller te coucher.**

 **_ Je n'ai plus sommeil. Et j'ai froid dans le lit sans toi.**

Bellamy décrocha alors son regard du vide de l'océan avant de se tourner pour se retrouver face à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis environs six mois désormais. Éclairée seulement de la lune, il la trouva simplement magnifique. Elle avait des petits yeux, les joues rouges et les cheveux en pagaille. Il adorait sa tête du réveil, celle qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de voir et de s'approprier. Leur histoire commençait à se faire de plus en plus sérieuse, et pourtant, il ne revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit à lui, complètement. Et qu'il soit à elle. Car depuis bien longtemps, Bellamy avait retrouvé ce que c'était que d'être amoureux, de vouloir faire passer la personne qui a volé son coeur, avant tout le reste. Il aimait tout chez elle, ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche, son cou, son corps. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était sa voix, qui l'envoutait, son rire, qui le faisait s'évader, et oublier, que la vie de pirate n'est pas toujours toute rose. Il se demandait s'il avait le droit à ce bonheur, s'il avait le droit de penser qu'elle était à sa place ici. Il l'y avait fait rentrer de la pire des façons, en lui arrachant sa famille, en détruisant tout sur son passage. Et ça, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Si au début il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour la demoiselle, la petite pirate, il s'en voulait. Et il ne se pardonnait pas.

 **_ Bell... Qu'est ce que tu as depuis quelques jours? Tu peux me parler tu sais.**

 **_ J'aimerais...**

 **_ Je suis là! Je suis là pour toi, et je serai toujours là. Alors n'ai pas peur de me dire ce qui va pas.**

Bellamy inspira, et ferma les yeux. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Elle était d'une sagesse sans pareille, qu'il n'avait jamais connue ailleurs. Elle avait facilement créé des liens sur ce bateau, écoutant les gens. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas assez. Mais il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à parler, du coup, il pensait souvent que les gens étaient comme lui. Mais il se trompait. Et parfois, son équipage aurait bien eu besoin de lui.

 **_ Ecoute... Je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi...**

 **_ Quoi?** Fit-elle furieuse et blessée qu'il la rejette comme ça.

 **_ Clarke...**

 **_ Non pas Clarke! Je reste avec toi Bell! J'ignore pour quelle raison tu veux que je parte mais que tu le veuille ou non je reste là.**

 **_ Ecoute moi au moins!**

 **_ Non! Tu vas me dire quoi? Que je ne suis pas à ma place? Que tu ne m'aime pas?**

 **_ Bien sûr que si je t'aime! Mais... Ne rend pas les choses compliquées s'il te plait.**

 **_ C'est toi qui rend les choses compliquées! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis? C'est quoi ta raison? Tu voulais que je t'écoute, alors je t'écoute!**

Bellamy gratta sa nuque alors qu'elle s'était écartée vivement de lui, le regardant de ses yeux plein de colère et de tristesse à la fois. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger sans une bonne raison, et voulait clairement lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'ici tant qu'il ne s'expliquerait pas sur ses mots. Il adorait réellement cet aspect de sa personnalité, fort et obstiné, caractériel, même si là, elle lui donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas les avoir dit, ni même qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Car c'était le contraire. Mais comme à son habitude, il n'était pas doué pour parler et pour expliquer de la bonne manière, ce qu'il voulait dire.

 **_ Je n'aurai jamais du m'accrocher à toi... Tu ne peux pas être pour moi, je ne te mérite pas.**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte Bell!?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas le droit à ton amour! Je n'en ai pas le droit! Je t'ai tout pris, j'ai tué tes parents, j'ai pillé ta maison, brûlé ta ville... Je t'ai frappée, je t'ai kidnappée et attachée à un poteau. J'ai voulu te vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise... Explique moi ce que tu fais encore là!? Plus le temps passe, et plus tu fais battre mon coeur. Et plus je t'aime. Mais ce sont ces sentiments qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que je ne te méritais pas. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Alors, pars s'il te plait. Car je n'arriverai pas à continuer de t'aimer avec ça qui me revient en pleine face.**

Clarke pleurait. Il avait vu ses yeux qui s'étaient embués, avant que finalement les larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle restait là, sans bouger, sans même le lâcher des yeux.

Elle comprenait. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie depuis qu'il y était entré, elle comprenait que le contre coup lui fasse mal. Et ça parce qu'elle avait rallumé les sentiments qu'il avait caché au fond de lui. Bellamy était devenu plus souple, plus respectueux depuis qu'il était avec elle, et pour un capitaine, ce n'était pas bon. Mais là, à cet instant, la seule raison qu'il avait pour lui demander de partir, n'avait rien à voir avec son statut de capitaine, mais juste son coeur qui était plein de remords. Et ça devait faire mal.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les larmes qui perlaient à l'intérieur de ses yeux, et au vu de sa mâchoire crispée, il devait se concentrer de tout son être pour ne pas les laisser sortir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle le convaincre, ou bien accepter sa requête? Son coeur ne voulait pas le quitter, mais sa raison, lui ordonna toute autre chose. Elle s'avança d'un pas, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce baiser fut lourd de sens, emprunt de désespoir. Un baiser d'adieu.

 **_ Je t'aime. Je comprends tes raisons. Sache que je t'ai pardonné. Mais si un jour tu arrive à le faire, alors passe me le dire ok?**

Elle plongea ses yeux une nouvelle fois dans les siens, et fit demi tour jusqu'à leur cabine.

C'est la dernière nuit qu'elle passa dans ce lit. Le lendemain, il l'avait ramenée chez elle, alors qu'Octavia avait été furieuse de cette décision. Clarke était partie sans un regard, car elle ne voulait pas leur montrer ses larmes, et elle avait finalement retrouvée sa maison.


	19. Dernier Chapitre

**Coucouuuuuu !**

 **Z'avez vu, j'ai écouté ce que vous m'avez demandé, de poster la fin rapidement pour ne pas vous laisser sur cet horrible chapitre qu'était le précédent. ^^**

 **Je sais que je suis horrible, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour avoir une fin comme je la voulais. ^^**

 **Pour celles qui n'aiment pas les bad ends, je vous rassure, je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire XD**

 **Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette histoire, que j'ai adoré écrire, même si le thème est un peu compliqué. ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez les prochaines fics que je posterai ! 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 – Dernier chapitre**

Le soleil tapait fort, bien trop fort. Clarke était penchée dans le grand jardin de sa maison, et s'occupait de ses légumes. La récolte était prête et il fallait qu'elle récupère tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aller les vendre en ville. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, et qu'elle était revenue, un nouveau chancelier avait été élu par le peuple, et elle avait perdu toute la richesse qu'il lui restait, la faisant devenir une personne tout à fait normale. Elle avait gardé son ancienne maison, trimant pour pouvoir payer les taxes instaurées par le nouveau chancelier. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise personne, mais il était tyrannique, et profitait beaucoup de ses pouvoirs. Clarke ne l'aimait pas. Des fois, elle rêvait de lui faire voir un peu comme elle se débrouillait avec une épée. Mais elle n'osait jamais, ne voulant pas s'attirer de problèmes, alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Cela faisait deux ans passé qu'elle avait quitté le navire de Bellamy, et qu'elle n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles. La mer lui manquait, le bruit des vagues, les mouvements incessants du bateau. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des moments de nostalgie, et quand ça lui prenait, elle s'asseyait sur sa balancelle qu'elle avait installée sur le perron de sa maison. De là, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville entière, ainsi que sur l'océan qui la bordait. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était toujours envie, s'il était en ville ou au milieu de l'eau. Elle se faisait souvent les questions réponses toute seule. N'ayant personne à qui parler. Elle vivait seule, complètement seule. Les servantes de ses parents lui avaient proposé de travailler pour elle quand elles avaient appris son retour, soulagées de la voir en vie, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait déjà pas les payer, et elle voulait se débrouiller seule.

Certains hommes ayant appris qu'elle était seule et adulte, lui avaient demandé sa main, à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle n'était pas prête à ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il revienne la chercher, et qu'il l'emmène sur son navire, au gré du vent. Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Et pourtant, même si elle s'était fait à cette idée, elle ne cessait de l'aimer. De penser à lui. Elle pensait beaucoup à Octavia aussi. Elle l'imaginait encore plus belle qu'avant, en vraie femme sur ce navire, dans cet univers. Cet univers qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir devenir le siens, mais qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sortit une pomme de terre du sol, et frotta son front à l'aide de son avant bras. Elle était fatiguée, la chaleur l'épuisait plus que le travail en lui même. Mais elle avait encore une rangée entière à faire, alors elle ne devait rien lacher.

 **_ Maman regarde!**

Elle sourit devant le petit garçon qui lui avait ramené une fleur. Une magnifique fleur blanche. Oui, elle était désormais maman. Elle avait eu une très belle surprise quelques mois après son retour. Jamais elle n'y aurait cru, et pourtant. Bien sûr, Bellamy ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment lui, dire, par quel moyen. Et puis, il n'était jamais revenu. Elle lui aurait dit, elle aurait adoré lui dire qu'il lui avait donné un magnifique fils. Nathan.

 **_ Elle est magnifique mon amour. Tiens met la derrière mon oreille, je veux pas la salir.**

Elle avait les mains pleines de terre, et elle ne voulait pas tacher ce blanc si pur. Le petit garçon rit en déposant la petite fleur derrière l'oreille de sa maman. Il s'accrocha un peu à son cou quand elle lui fit un bisou sur le nez. Elle l'aimait. Il était sa seule raison de vivre, de s'accrocher, de se démener.

Elle continua un peu ses pommes de terre et se releva quand elle vit Nathan qui partait en courant vers le devant de la maison. Il était encore petit et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il était, et ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, elle était dans le jardin et lui de l'autre côté de la maison, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Sans attendre, elle se mit à courir, pour le rejoindre. Mais elle s'arrêta net, derrière le petit garçon qui ne bougeait plus, les yeux plongés sur le grand corps qui lui faisait face. Il était silencieux, tout comme elle. Elle le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle en avait rêvé un paquet de fois, s'était rabâché des phrases toute prêtes, pour le jour où il serait là. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que c'était là qu'elle devait s'en servir, elle resta silencieuse.

Quand il avait monté le petit chemin le menant vers le haut de la coline, il s'était demandé si elle habitait encore ici. Après tout ce temps, elle avait peut-être décider de tout abandonner, et de partir, peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux s'étaient d'abord posé sur un petit garçon, et il avait pensé qu'une autre famille habitait là. Mais en le regardant, son souffle se coupa. Il ressemblait trop à la blonde pour que ce soit des étrangers qui vivaient dans cette maison. Et puis elle était arrivée. Elle avait courru, surement de stresse de ne pas savoir ce que faisait le petit garçon, et où il allait. Quand il avait vu son regard, il avait vu des miliers de sentiments les traverser. L'étonnement, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la colère, la tristesse. Mais pas de la joie. Non, ça, elle n'en avait pas laissé paraître. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, il n'aurait pas du revenir. Elle restait sans bouger, alors que le petit garçon s'était reculé pour se coller contre les jambes de la blonde. Il devait lui faire peur avec sa carrure imposante. Alors il ne bougea pas plus, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal.

 **_ Bonjour.**

 **_ Salut Bell.**

 **_ Je passais dans le coin... et je voulais voir comment tu allais.**

 **_ Je vais bien... comme tu vois. Et toi?**

 **_ Je vais bien aussi. C'est ton fils?**

Il était curieux. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise non, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'elle n'avait pas refait sa vie. Mais elle lui fit un signe de tête qui approuva ses dires. Il sentit son coeur se briser un instant, et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi tour.

 **_ C'est super. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Au revoir Clarke.**

Il fit demi tour et commença à descendre le petit chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Il aurait voulu crier, toute la rage qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il lui avait fallu deux ans et des centaines de disputes avec sa soeur pour comprendre qu'il voulait la blonde dans sa vie, pour se pardonner de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus droit.

 **_ Bell attends !**

Il s'arrêta. Entendre son prénom avec SA voix lui donna un frisson qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et son coeur s'emballa de nouveau. Il s'arrêta et la regarda arriver vers lui avec le petit garçon dans les bras. Elle marchait vite, presque elle courrait. Une fois devant lui, elle ne lacha pas son regard, et lui fit un sourire timide.

 **_ C'est le tiens. C'est ton fils.**

Bellamy encaissait. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, sur le petit corps devant le siens. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça, il remarqua ses taches de rousseur sur son visage et ses yeux presque noirs. Avec la chevelure blonde de Clarke, le petit garçon avait pris des deux parents et il était magnifique. Il ne put retenir la larme qui avait décidé de rouler sur sa joue, la nouvelle s'insinuant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle était enceinte lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, lorsqu'il l'avait laissée seule. Ça avait du être dur pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle était forte. La preuve, le petit garçon semblait en bonne santé et ne semblait manquer de rien.

Il se rapprocha des deux corps, et fit un baiser sur la joue de la jeune maman avant de regarder le petit garçon qui avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Il était tellement beau, et tellement grand déjà. Il allait surement avoir deux ans, et dans un sens, Bellamy fut triste d'avoir raté les premières années de son fils.

 **_ Salut bonhomme. Je m'appelle Bellamy.**

 **_ Salut! Moi est Nathan.**

Bellamy rit un peu. Oui, il était jeune et ne parlait pas super bien, mais il avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Nathan. C'était très beau comme prénom. Clarke avait très bien choisi.

 **_ Mon coeur, Bellamy est gentil, tu sais, maman le connait très bien. Et c'est ton papa.**

Le petit garçon ne détachait pas ses yeux du pirate, l'analysant, avant de lui tendre ses petits bras. Clarke sourit devant ce geste, et regarda la réaction de Bellamy. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il attrapa le petit garçon et le colla contre lui.

 **_ Je t'aime Clarke,** lui dit-il sans la lacher des yeux.

 **_ Il t'en a fallu du temps...**

 **_ Je sais. Pardonne moi. Je voulais être sûr de faire le bon choix.**

Clarke avait posé sa main sur la joue de son fils, qui lui semblait concentré sur les taches de rousseur sur le visage de Bellamy. Sa mère lui avait trop souvent dit que c'était ce qui le rendait spécial, et beau, et que ça faisait de lui, celui qu'il était. Et de voir la même chose sur cet homme avait l'air de le fasciner.

 **_ Et tu l'as fait?** Demanda la blonde en caressant les cheveux de Nathan, stressée.

 **_ Oui. J'ai renoncé à mon rang de capitaine. Je ne veux plus errer sans savoir où je vais. Je veux être avec toi. Et avec Nathan. Avec ma famille.**

Il plaça une main dans le dos de Clarke et l'attira contre lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles lui avaient tant manqué. Elles l'avaient hanté, le faisant cauchemarder toutes les nuits tellement leur absence était grande et insupportable. Désormais, il les avait pour lui tout seul, et n'était pas prêt à les laisser.

 **_ Je t'aime Pirate!**

Clarke rit un peu, avant de lui attraper la main et de le conduire jusqu'à sa maison, qui était désormais leur maison. Elle avait mis un moment à s'habituer à l'idée que Bellamy avait réellement arrêté la piraterie, qu'il avait laissé les rennes à sa soeur, ainsi que Lincoln, qui étaient en couple depuis des années désormais. Il avait décidé de devenir un homme simple, qui appréciait les choses simples, avec des gens simples. Il avait appris à vouloir une maison, un pieds à terre, une famille. Et désormais, il l'avait. Et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait s'en séparer. Il avait peut-être fait du mal à Clarke, mais c'est ce qui avait fait de lui, un homme et non un pirate.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa ! :D**

 **Alors j'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Et encore merci pour toutes vos précédentes reviews! Vous êtes tops!**


	20. Sondage 2

Coucou à toutes ! 3

Comme vous le savez il y a quelques jours j'ai mis en place un sondage pour savoir quelles fics je vous posterai une fois les deux terminées ^^

Malheureusement, ce sondage n'a pas été concluent, car certaines personnes donnaient trois fics, d'autres, une, d'autres les classaient par ordre de préférence, au final je me suis complètement embrouillée et je ne sais pas laquelle prendre.

Alors je refais un sondage, attention, pour celui ci, veuillez choisir **DEUX** et seulement **DEUX** fics! :D

Si vous en mettez plus, je prendrai uniquement les deux premières, mais ce serait m'embrouiller pour rien.

Sachez qu'entre temps j'en ai commencé une nouvelle, alors je la rajoute dans ce sondage là :D

Merci et gros bisous !

3

 **1 : AU FIL DE NOS PAS:** Il s'agit d'une histoire sur la danse. Bellamy fait partie de la compagnie de Marcus Kane, qui est réputée pour raconter de vieux comptes au travers des danses sur de la musique moderne. Son ancienne partenaire l'ayant laché, il doit donc en trouver une nouvelle. Et quand il découvre Clarke, il sait que c'est avec elle qui veut danser toute sa vie.

 **2 : A THOUSAND MILES:** Clarke déménage à des miliers de kilomètres de chez elle pour essayer d'oublier son passé douloureux. L'armée lui a tout pris, lui a brisé le coeur. Mais malgré tout, c'est un homme avec le même passé qu'elle, qui va faire chavirer son coeur.

 **3 : I DON'T FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH:** Clarke était une chanteuse connue, jusqu'au jour où elle disparaisse de la circulation. Elle a eu recours au don de sperme pour réussir à être maman. Mais le jour où elle apprend que son fils va mourir, elle décide de partir à la recherche de son donneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

 **4 : NAKED HEART:** Clarke emménage dans son nouvel appartement, qui est plus proche de sa fac, et qu'elle a acheté avec l'argent que lui a légué son père. Elle remarque qu'elle reçoit beaucoup de lettres destinées à l'ancienne propriétaire, et toutes viennent du front. Elle décide d'y répondre, et de là, s'en suit un échange de lettres avec un militaire qui lui volera son coeur.

 **5 : UN COEUR A RECHAUFFER:** Clarke décide de tout plaquer pour rejoindre son copain en Alaska et vivre avec lui. Elle compte lui faire la surprise et lui annoncer qu'elle a eu un poste de professeur d'art dans sa ville. Mais malheureusement les choses ne se passeront pas comme prévu, et une série de malchance la poussera à bout. C'est en cherchant à se réchauffer dans un petit café, qu'elle rencontrera son propriétaire qui se trouve être célibataire.


End file.
